An Imp's Redemption
by OmegaInferno
Summary: Impmon is back! And now he must partner up with J.T. to get his family back and save the Digital World!
1. Chapter 1: It Starts Again

**Disclaimer**

** J.T.: Well, it's just you and me now Impmon**

** Impmon: Right, OmegaInferno doesn't own anything in this story**

** J.T.: Except me**

**Chapter 1: It starts again**

"And so it begins," a demonic figure spoke as it loomed over a nearby house.

**Inside**

"I can't believe I had to kill him..." Guilmon was in a state of depression after the incident with Beelzemon.

"You had to, he would've killed us all," Terriermon comforted.

"Not to mention whoever else was unlucky enough to cross his path," Renamon added in.

Madame Angewomon then decided to input her opinion, "You did what you had too, you should have no shame in it, nor should you have pride."

"Gee, thanks..." Guilmon replied sarcastically.

"You just have to let go Guilmon," renamon told him.

"If you don't you'll tear yourself apart," Terriermon warned.

"You don't understand guys, you didn't look into his eyes, you didn't stab him through the core," Guilmon explained dreading the memory. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Madame Angewomon answered.

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: The reason this chapter was so short is because A. it's only the first, ergo an introduction**

**J.T.: And B. Omega just wanted to get something out there so he can have some motivation to continue this lousy thing**

**Impmon: Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2: Searches and Dinosaurs

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: You're up J.T.**

**J.T.: OmegaInferno doesn't own anything in this story, well except me obviously**

**Chapter 2: Searches and Dinosaurs**

" I got to get home, but how?" Impmon contemplated this for a while on a tree branch until J.T. walked over, "Huh? Oh, hey J.T."

"Thinking about it again huh?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I just need to get back, I like living here and everything, but..." the imp figured the boy wouldn't understand.

"But you miss your family, I get it," J.T. told him, "That's why I'm going to help you find a way home!"

Impmon brightened up at the offer for help, "Really!?"

"Why not?" J.T. replied, "just as long as you promise me that I come too."

Impmon smiled at the thought, "It's a deal."

"Uh..." J.T. started thinking.

"What?" Impmon asked.

"Well, it's just..." he began, "How do we find another portal?" At this Impmon fell off his branch in surprise.

"Well," he clears his throat, "that is a good question, and I would like to reply to that with a solid... I don't know either..." J.T. then fell to the ground in shock also.

"So, I guess this'll be like finding a needle in a hay stack... great," J.T. complained.

"Hey! It's not my fault," Impmon pouted.

"Actually, from what you told me, it is your fault," J.T. corrected.

"Oh yeah..." Impmon replied remembering.

"But hey! You also told me all you were trying to do was help your family," J.T. tried to cheer him up, "Let's just focus on getting you home so you can see your friends and family again."

This seemed to do the trick as Impmon seemed to get his mind set on going home, and back to his family, "Let's do this."

"That's what I like to hear!" J.T. cheered.

**Downtown**

A fog started brewing, even though it wasn't very humid and the area was in the mid sixties. Even with all this, no one seemed to notice or care.

"Where am I?" a creature wondered, "What is this place?" he was lost and confused. Stuck in a seemingly endless fog. Then he saw the end. When he reached the tip of the fog he couldn't believe what he was seeing, the buildings were weird looking. There were also these pale creatures with some sort of clothing on them walking around.

One of them noticed him and started to scream, "It's a giant dinosaur!" this startled him so he ran to the nearest park for shelter, scaring all the locals, accept one young one who just said cool as he ran by.

**Back with Impmon and J.T.**

"Any ideas on where to look first?" Impmon asked, "After all, you know the landscape better than me."

"We could try the lake," J.T. replied.

"Okay, let's go," Impmon answered, "lead the way boss!"

J.T. started walking in the direction of the nearest lake as Impmon whistled next to him, "Hey, Impmon? If you didn't become corrupt, what do you think you would've digivolved to?"

Impmon thought about this for a while, but to no avail, "No clue, but I hope it wouldn't be anything bad."

"Oh, well I hope so too," J.T. replied.

It was Impmon's turn to ask his own question, "So, what do humans digivolve too?"

J.T. sighed at this rediculous question and simply replied, "we don't digivolve."

"Well, that must get boring, never changing and all that," Impmon commented.

"For your information, humans change all the time," J.T. lectured, "on the inside, we can change our morals, feelings, our entire mindset, but we just need motivation to do it."

"What ever, I guess that means your stuck as a pale, weak human," Impmon commented again, not shutting his mouth.

"Says the giant, purple squirrel?" J.T. retorted, "I don't think your in a postion to talk."

Impmon knew that his digivolution would make him go insane once more, so he had no room to talk at the moment, "I guess your right," Impmon agreed, "Sorry about that."

J.T. then suddenly realised he struck something and backed off, "Yeah, me too."

"Hey, is that the lake?" he asked pointing to a large body of water.

"Yeah! It is," J.T. confirmed, "Let's go!" J.T. yelled as he sprinted to the lake.

Impmon was shocked at the speed and rushed to catch him, "Hey! Wait up!" When he made it he was out of breathe, but he looked up at J.T. who was breathing normally, "How... do you do that?"

"Practice," J.T. answered giving Impmon his simple reply, "Now let's find that portal."

**The park**

He was nervous, he didn't know what to do. He was a timid Tyrranomon stuck in a strange world, " What do I do?" he kept asking himself. It was a very nerve racking time for him, he missed his friends that he was seperated from.

"Hey guys! Look at that!" a boy yelled as he spotted the Tyrannomon. The dinosaur digimon looked up, and as soon as he did he started running the opposite way.

"Woah! Did you see that!?" another boy in the group asked in disbelief.

"Sure did! That was a dinosaur!" a third boy confirmed.

**Two hours since our two heros started searching the lake**

"It's useless, it's not here and it won't be," Impmon complained.

"You're right," J.T. agreed, "we need to try somewhere else, how about the park?"

"I could use a nature walk," Impmon answered.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: What will happen when we encounter Tyrranomon?**

**Impmon: Find out in Chapter 3 of An Imp's redemption!**

**J.T.: Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3: Digivolution is Complicated

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Impmon?**

**Impmon: Got it buddy! OmegaInferno does not own anything in this story**

**J.T.: Accept me!**

**Chapter 3: Digivolution is Complicated**

"This is a beautiful park," Impmon commented while walking down the path.

"They call this place Serenity Park because of that reason," J.T. told him.

"I can see why, this place is amazing!" Impmon exclaimed in wonder as a deer ran by, "What's that?"

"A deer," J.T. answered, as a giant blur ran past them.

"Uh... what was that?" Impmon asked with a worried tone.

"Nothing I've seen, I don't recall ever seeing a giant, red dinosaur before..." J.T. answered with astoundment.

"Red dinosaur, red dinosaur..." Impmon pondered, "Wait a second..."

"What is it?" J.T. asked surprised Impmon might have known what it was.

"That's no ordinary real world creature! That was Tyrranomon!" Impmon declared, "They're known to be very dangerous!"

"We'd better go get him then before he hurts someone!" J.T. replied with urgency.

"Right! Let's go!" Impmon yelled as he started running with J.T.

**With Tyrranomon**

"Huph, huph!" Tyrranomon was running as fast as possible, who knows what those creatures could have done to him? He didn't stop until he found a decent sized cave that he could hideaway in, " That looks like a good spot to hide in!"

**Outside the cave**

"Where did he go?" Impmon asked.

"Well, I've got two theories," J.T. replied, "Either he's in that cave, or he kept running, but I don't see any trampled foliage so he must have gone in there."

"Well, that makes sense, let's go!" Impmon shouted.

The two carefully tiptoed into the cave making sure not to alert the the digimon inside, "It stinks in here," Impmon complained, "It's really smells terrible!"

"It might be all the methane in the cave, but then again, I really hope not," J.T. explained.

"Why? What's so bad about methane?" Impmon questioned.

"All it takes is one spark, then kablooie!" J.T. told him.

"So no fire attacks, got it," Impmon noted.

"Huh?... Wha?" A deep voice emanated from deeper in the cave.

"Shoosh!" J.T. whispered, "He's down there"

"Right, let's get him," Impmon whispered back.

"Who's There!?" Tyrrannomon asked in a panic.

"He sounds more scared than he sounds scary," J.T. commented having pity.

"Yeah, that's kinda' weird," Impmon commented.

"I-I know you're there! Come out!" Tyrrannomon was shouting in fright.

"Well, now or never," J.T. spoke.

"I guess you're right," Impmon agreed stepping out of the shadows with J.T.

"Wh-who are you!?" Tyrrannomon asked with a schitzophrenic tone.

"I'm Impmon," Impmon answered first.

"And I'm J.T.," the boy answered next.

"You!" the dinosaur digimon pointed at J.T., "You're one of those pale things!" Tyrranomon started cowering behind the nearest boulder, "Leave me alone! All you do is scare me!"

"Okay, one, I'm a human, two you're supposed to be scaring me not the other way around," J.T. explained. It was really confusing to be talking to a twenty foot tall dinosaur, especially one that's scared of him.

"Look! Humans aren't scary, you're the scary one to them," Impmon explained.

"What? Me scary? You're crazy," Tyrrannomon replied getting out from behind the boulder.

"Your species is supposed to be a warrior like one, so why are you so scared of everything?" Impmon interrogated.

"Wow, I've never thought of it before..." Tyrannomon thought, "you know what? You're right!" the dinosaur started getting an angry tone, "And I'm going to punish you for scaring me!"

"Huh!? What!?" Impmon started getting that shocked anime look on him, "No! That's not what I meant at all!"

"Uhm, Impmon?" J.T. asked in concern, "can this guy breathe fire?"

"Yeah, but that's not import-" Impmon remembered the methane split second, "Oh..."

"Run!" J.T. yelled running for his life.

"Imps first!" Impmon shouted after him frantically.

"Get back here!" Tyrannomon roared.

"Wow! Impmon exclaimed, "This guy sure can go from zero to sixty in an instant!"

"Less talk! More run!" J.T. ordered as they ran out of the cave.

"Wait! We're outside now! We can take him out here!" Impmon realised.

"Oh can you now?" Tyrannomon bellowed.

"Yes! We can!" J.T. retorted.

"Right! Infernal Funnel!" Impmon yelled throwing ice shards and fireballs at Tyrrannomon. This only seemed to anger the beast as he roared in defiance.

"You weak little rookie! Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon Roared, launching a fireball that almost hit his two opponents.

"Impmon! If you can digivolve, now would be the time to do it!" J.T. yelled in a panic.

"I agree with you there!" Impmon complied, but to know avail, "It's no use! I can't digivolve!"

"What!? This is either a nightmare, or some sick joke you're playing on me!" J.T. complained as another fireball was shot at them.

"I must have lost my ability to self digivolve when I was sent to LIMBO!" Impmon reasoned.

"Impmon! Look out!" J.T. yelled pushing him out of the way, causing J.T. to get hit by Tyrannomon's stampede.

"J.T.! Why did you do that!?" Impmon asked with tears in his eyes.

J.T. started coughing before he answered, "What kind of friend would I be if I had let you get hit by that?"

"A smart one," Impmon replied, glad to know his friend was safe. Just then something started glowing in J.T.'s pocket, "Huh? What's that?"

"I don't know," J.T. replied pulling out a crimson odd shaped device with a screen that had silver lining (It's a read and silver D-arc ya' morons!), "but I have a feeling it'll help us!"

"There's something else in your pocket!" Impmon told him pulling out a deck of cards.

"I know what to do now, see this slot?" Impmon nods at J.T.'s question, "Well, if I'm correct..." J.T. started as he searched through the deck, "BIngo! Here it is the Digivolution card!"

Impmon then started to understand what he was getting at, "Do it pal!"

"Right," he slashes the card.

"Impmon digivolve to!" the imp shouted.

**Chapter End**

**Important! Do not stop reading**

**Impmon: We need suggestions for my new champion digivolution**

**J.T.: Because Devimon was the corrupt form**

**Impmon: We have already got a ultimate in mind**

**J.T.: All we need is a champion**


	4. Chapter 4: Homeward Bound

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: OmegaInferno doesn't own anything in this story, accept J.T., yadda yadda yadda**

**J.T.: This is going to get old...**

**Impmon: You get used to it**

**Chapter 4: Homeward Bound**

"Dobermon!" In Impmon's place was a hellish, yet gentle looking hound digimon.

"Impmon?" J.T. asked

"I'm Dobermon now," the dog replied.

"You can be, whoever you want," J.T. told him astounded, "big guy..." (yeah I know it's over used as it is, but I still like it)

Tyrannomon roared in defiance, "Blaze Blast!"

"No you don't!" Dobermon warned, "Gray Noise!" Dobermon howled.

"That didn't do anything!" Tyrannomon laughed, "Blaze Blast!" he shouted the attack, but nothing happened, "What the? BLaze Blast!" still nothing, "I can't use it anymore!"

"That's the plan," Dobermon retorted tackling the dinosaur, "Now give up!"

"Never!" Tyrannomon yelled throwing Dobermon off, "Wild Buster!" Tyrannomon then started charging wildly at Dobermon.

"J.T.!" Dobermon shouted as he barely dodged a second WIld Buster, "Tell me you have something else in that bag of tricks!"

"I'm looking! I'm looking!" J.T. yelled a back in a panic until he found something, "Got it! Try this!" he ordered as he slashed a card through the slot.

"I feel it! Nova Blast!" Dobermon shouted in surprise as the attack slams into Tyrannomon's chest, "Woah! What's that card called?"

"Greymon's Nova Blast, Ooh! Try this one now!" He slashed another one through, "Cerberumon's Emerald Blaze activate!"

"This one seems good! Emerald Blaze!" Dobermon yelled shooting a green flame at Tyrannomon's face.

"Okay! Okay! I give up! Just don't hurt me," Tyrannomon begged.

"You started this, we were just trying to make sure no one would get hurt," Dobermon scolded.

"Oh, sorry..." Tyrannomon looked down in disgrace.

"Don't sweat it, just answer something for us please," J.T. told him.

"What is it? Tyrannomon asked.

"How did you get to the Human World?" J.T. interrogated the dinosaur.

"I was wandering around the Digital World with my friends, then I saw something shiny so I wandered away for a bit. But before I could get back, a strange mist surrounded me, then poof! Here I am in this world," the digimon explained.

"Well, that's useful..." Dobermon sweatdropped.

"Uhm... J.T.?" a new voice asked.

"Uh, oh..." J.T. yelped, "Hey... Val, what brings you to the park? He, he, he..." J.T. nervously chuckled.

"What are those things!?" the other boy asked. Val was J.T.'s best friend and a genius at programming and computers. Val was as tall as J.T., but skinnier and curly, brown hair.

"Busted," Dobermon spoke.

"It can talk!?" Val asked almost going unconcious.

"Of course we can talk," Tyrannomon retorted.

"I can explain! Just let me tell you everything!" J.T. begged.

"Fine, just tell me now," Val sighed regaining his composure.

"Okay, here's the whole story," J.T. started telling him everything with Dobermon and Tyrannomon to help him explain further.

"Wow," was all Val could say, "And here I thought I was just going to have a normal trip to Radio Shack, but instead I find my best friend friends with a creature from another dimension, what is your name anyways?"

"The name's Dobermon, or at least for the moment, pretty soon I shall be known as Impmon," the dog digimon answered.

"And I am Tyrannomon, nice to meet'cha!" the dinosaur spoke next.

"Hey Val, you're good with programming and stuff, can you look at this," J.T. asked pulling out his D-Arc, "and tell me what you find? It would be grate if you could find some, I don't know... way to the Digital World, or what this thing is."

"Well, I can tell you for sure, that is no Tamagatchi, or any other virtual pet toy, but sure I'll look at it," Val told the boy.

"Thanks, well we got to go, Tyrannomon until we can find a way back, you'll have to stay in the cave," J.T. ordered.

"Better idea," Tyrannomon spoke up as he degenerated into an Agumon, "How about I stay with your friend? You know keep him safe," the smaller digimon proposed, "After all, if I can get here, then bigger scarier digimon could come through also."

"I guess I wouldn't mind it, but who are you now?" Val asked.

"I'm Agumon!" the young dinosaur replied in a cheerful tone.

"Well, It'll take some explaining to my parents, but shouldn't be too hard, let's go," Val ordered, "Oh, and J.T., I'll let you know something as soon as I get any info."

"Okay! Bye Val! Let's go home Dobermon," J.T. told him as he started walking home, "Hey Dobermon? You don't look like a devil, why are you a dog now?"

"I guess this is my pure digivolution," Dobermon reasoned, "I was only Devimon when I was corrupt."

"Oh," the boy answered.

**Two Weeks Later**

J.T.'s cell phone started ringing on his desk, "Huh?" J.T. asked groggily getting out of his bed, to answer his phone, "Hello?"

"J.T., why do you sound so tired? It's noon," Val asked over the phone.

"Val? What have you found?" the dirty blond asked.

"Oh, you'll like this, but there's something you won't like also," Val replied.

"What?" J.T. asked with suspicion.

"Good news first, I found a way to get to the Digital World," Val told him.

"That's great, but what's the bad news?" J.T. questioned.

"Ali knows the whole thing," Val told him. Ali was J.T.'s biggest crush, and one of his closest friends. She has long dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and a beautiful slim body. Ali was slightly shorter than J.T., and she liked the boy also.

"What!?" J.T. roared, "How!?"

"Well, she just came over to drop off homework, and she saw Agumon, then... you know what? If you can't figure out the rest, you're retarded."

"Just great," Whatever, I'll come over immediately, bye!" J.T. hung up the phone and went to get Impmon from the living room, where he was watching TV with J.T.'s parents.

"Oh, hey J.T.!" Impmon greeted, "Your dad was just trying to get me into the K9 unit at the sheriff's office."

"What? That's kind of dumb," J.T. commented.

"Well, when you brought your friend home a few weeks ago, he looked like prime cop material," his dad spoke up.

"But, he's not a real dog, and people will start thinking that... Why am I even arguing about this?" the boy wondered, "Impmon! We've got to go to Val's house! He thinks he's found something!"

"Right! I'm sorry sir, but I'll kindly decline your humble offer, It just doesn't seem for me, bye!"

"Right! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" J.T. spoke then they were on their way.

**Chapter End**

**Important Please Read on**

**Impmon: Should Agumon and Val be partners? And If so, should Ali have a partner?**

**J.T.: And who should be her partner?**

**Impmon: Please Read and review**


	5. Chapter 5: Double Rumble in the Jungle

**Disclaimer**

**Ali (Alice): Hey guys! J.T. and Impmon were busy doing something, so...**

**Val: We decided to step in for them**

**Tyrannomon: OmegaInferno does not own anything in this story, except for his three OC's**

**Chapter 5: Double Rumble in the Jungle**

The two friends ran as fast as they could to Val's house, they're anticipation was off the charts, "I'm coming with you ya' know?" J.T. told Impmon.

"Huh? Of course you can! After all, the voice in LIMBO said I would need a tamer, and since you've gotten that thing," Impmon led on.

"You think I'm your tamer... fair enough," J.T. complied.

"I think I see the place!" Impmon shouted out.

"Yup! There it is!" the boy confirmed, "Hey! Val you home!?" he started shouting. As soon as they made it to the drive way, Val and Agumon popped out of the doorway, but also someone else, "Ali!? What are you doing here!?"

"What do you mean? Like I was going to brush something like this aside," the girl commented, "Besides, Val said you were coming over today."

"Oh fine," J.T. spoke giving in, he then immediately changed the subject, 'So what did you find on my thing a ma jig?" J.T. asked while Val through the D-Arc at him.

"First of all, it's a D-Arc," Val corrected.

"Well, now we can call it something, what else?" J.T. continued his questioning.

"I've found a way to the Digital World," Val announced, causing Agumon, Impmon, and J.T. jump for joy.

"Let's go now!"

"Hold on there Bullet Bill!" Ali spoke up stopping him, "We don't know what's waiting for us, plus what if we get stuck there?"

"Oh, I guess I didn't think of that, well I can call my pare- wait... WE!?" J.T. asked in shock.

"I'm coming too," Ali retorted.

"But, it's too dangerous!" J.T. argued, "You don't even have a partner!"

"I guess it's up to you and Impmon then," Ali calmly replied.

"No stopping you?" J.T. asked already sure of the question.

"No stopping me," Ali confirmed.

"First things first," Val interrupted, "We have to get ready just in case we're staying a few days, but it shouldn't be a problem for the Real World,"

"Why's that?" J.T. asked.

"One day here is equivalent to two months there," Val answered, " meaning..."

"We can stay there for weeks and still come home for dinner!" J.T. exclaimed.

"Exactly, now everyone go home and make up an excuse, I'll prepare rations for the trip," Val ordered.

"I'll do so too, just in case," J.T. spoke up as they all went home.

**One day later**

All five members of the group were up and ready to go. They had gathered at Val's house to start there journey into the Digital World, "Okay, smart guy," J.T. began, "How do we do this?"

"It's simple, see that button on the side of your D-Arc? Push it and point it at the computer moniter," Val explained.

"Simple enough," J.T. commented while following the instructions to the letter. Just then a bright flash of light appeared and all five were gone in an instant.

**One hour later**

"Ow... my head..." J.T. groaned groggily getting up of the ground just as Impmon got up.

"Impmon, you can say that again," Impmon replied.

"Hey! Someone get us down from here!" Agumon yelled from a distance.

"Let's go get him" Impmon sighed.

"Hold on Agumon," J.T. told the small dinosaur. They got him out of the tree and sat out for the other two. It didn't take long as they walked maybe thirty or so meters.

"There they are!" Agumon shouted.

"Let's get them up," J.T. told them as he walked over to the downed Ali, "Ali, yoohoo, Ali wake up," the boy tried but it didn't work, "So it's going to be like that then, ALICE WAKE UP!" J.T. shouted getting her up.

"I'm good!" she shouted.

"I got Val," Agumon spoke up, "Pepper Breath!" he shot a small fireball beside the curly haired boy instantly waking him up.

"That's hot!" Val shouted in a panic.

"Good morning to you too," J.T. cooly replied as Ali giggled. All of a sudden they heard a roar close by to them, "What was that!?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound friendly," Impmon answered, "Get ready to fight!"

"Or run!" Agumon shouted nervously, "Running's a good option too!"

"I vote run also," Val piped in.

"Same here," Ali agreed.

"I guess it's me and you then Impmon," J.T. spoke up, "if that thing gets close, Impmon and I will cover you guys, while you escape."

"Deal!" the other three agreed unanimously.

"GGGRRRAAAOOOHHH!" a mysterious creature roared appearing from the foliage, it was a green dinosaurian digimon with two large tusks growing from it's back.

"That's Tuskmon!" Agumon shouted in horror.

"Plan A? Lady and Gentlemon?" Val asked the other two.

"I thought you would never ask!" Ali shouted running with the other two.

"Tuskmon eh? Let's dance," J.T. cooly spoke as he pulled the digivolution card from the deck, "Ready Impmon?"

"As I'll ever be," the imp replied as J.T. slashed the card through the D-Arc, "Impmon digivolve to..."

"Dobermon!" the hell hound shouted.

"You think a little puppy dog scares me?" Tuskmon roared.

"So you are smart enough to talk," Dobermon taunted, "Let's see if you're smart enough to give up."

"What was that!? Horn Buster!" Tuskmon shouted firing beams from his large tusks.

"Black Beam!" Dobermon shouted, launching a dark beam to counter the attack resulting in an explosion that made the forest tremble.

**Farther back in the woods**

"Why is that thing attacking us?" Val asked Agumon.

"That's just how some digimon live," Agumon replied.

"That must suck..." Ali chimed in. Seconds later another rumble shook the trees surrounding them, "Wow, that must be one intense fight."

"Uhm, guys? I don't think it's a fight..." Val spoke up with worry in his voice.

"What's the matter?" Agumon asked as he looked up and saw a pair a intimidating eyes peering through the trees, "Oh, that's why..."

"What is that thing!?" Ali asked in shock as the creature stepped into the day light. It resembled a silver gorilla, but it had a cannon for one arm, and it was definately too tall to be one.

"That's Gorillamon!" Agumon shouted in terror.

"You are intruding on our territory!" Gorillamon shouted, "And your friend is battling my companion as we speak! You shall pay now!"

"Please! We're sorry Mr. Gorillamon sir!" Ali begged, "Let us go, and we'll leave forever!"

"Too late for that! Energy Cannon!" the gorilla monster bellowed launching an energy blast from the gun on his arm.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted as he barely blocked the attack, "Run!"

"No complaints!" the other two agreed running after him.

**Back with J.T. and Dobermon**

"This is getting annoying, give me a boost J.T.!" Dobermon shouted, dodging another Horn Buster.

"How about this one? Hyper Speed Activate!" the boy shouted running the card through the D-Arc.

"That'll do!" Dobermon replied instantly moving faster.

**Back with the others**

"I'm tired of running, we're not going to let this dumb gorilla bully us around anymore!" Val declared stopping his sprint.

"But how?" Agumon asked.

"We can't fight it with only Agumon, and he can't digivolve anymore for some reason," Ali replied.

"Unless, you become my partner Val!" Agumon reasoned, "What do ya' say?"

"I guess we have no choice, plus it would be cool for J.T. to not have all the spotlight!" Val answered as blue D-Arc with a gold trim around the moniter appeared in his hands.

"Get the digivolution card, and let's kick some ass!" Agumon ordered.

"I'm the tamer here!" Val shouted while pulling out the card, "Here goes Digivolution Activate!"

"Perfect... Agumon digivolve to..." the small dinosaur chanted.

"Tyrannomon!" as the large dinosaur reappeared.

"Wow, you sure did get a real growth spurt..." ALi commented in wonder.

"Let's dance Gorillamon!" Tyrannomon roared, "Blaze Blast!"

"Energy Cannon!" the gorilla beast countered, causing the two attacks to collide resulting in a large cloud of smoke.

"Need a little help?" a mysterious voice asked.

"Dobermon!" Val shouted in glee.

"Dobermon?" Ali asked as J.T. appeared next to her.

"Impmon's digivolution," the other boy explained.

"Let's end this Tyrannomon! Black beam!" Dobermon howled.

"Right! Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon roared firing a large fireball that deleted Gorillamon.

"Well, that's that," J.T. started taking lead, "let's go."

**Chapter End**

**Val: Well folks, it's our longest chapter yet!  
Ali: And we finally made it! But I stil don't have a partner...**

**J.T.: Don't worry, Omega has something in mind**

**Impmon and Agumon: Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Village Burner

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Welcome back to another chapter of An Imp's Redemption!**

**Rest of Cast: OmegaInferno only owns the OC's in this book, nothing more**

**Chapter 6: The Village Burner**

**Approximately three weeks ago**

"I got it," Angewomon spoke up, going to answer the door, "Oh, hello Seraphimon sir."

"Hello Madame Angewomon, may I come in?" the archangel asked.

"Of course, please come in, Guilmon go make some tea for our guest."

"Terriermon, come with me, I need help with the tea," Guilmon ordered in an unusual tone, as he and Terriermon walked into the kitchen.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead with the others!?" Terriermon frantically whispered.

"I know! Something doesn't feel right, keep an eye on him," Guilmon whispered back.

"You two are just paranoid," Renamon assured fasing into the room, "His digi egg wasn't with the other two Archangels'."

"Fine, I believe you," Guilmon slubmitted.

"But we're still keeping an eye on him," Terriermon spoke up.

**The present**

"I wish I had a partner," Ali sighed.

"Well, it's not really your call, your going to have to befriend a digimon," J.T. explained, "then they'll pick you."

"I know but, all I see are big dinosaurs and gorillas," Ali complained, "Impmon, are there any more femanine digimon?"

"Yeah, quite a few actually," Impmon answered. This made Ali cheer up a little.

"So, what you're saying is that there are girl digimon?" Ali was starting to build her hopes up.

"Yes, I lived with two before I came to the Human World," Impmon calmly explained.

"There's hope yet!" Ali exclaimed making everyone else sweatdrop.

"The nearest town should be over this next hill," Agumon guided.

"Town? As in settlement? As in place full of buildings?" Val asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we have towns, what do you think we're savages?" Impmon asked, "Because that would be racist."

"Well Val, looks like you're a racist, you asshole," J.T. laughed.

"Language, no one here needs to listen to those types of words," Ali scolded.

"I see it?" Impmon asked in confusion as he gazed upon the burned down, ghost town, "This isn't right, shouldn't this be Light Town?"

"Yeah, it should, but everything's... gone," Agumon replied in disbelief, "This was my hometown... We have to get who did this!"

"Woah, slow your roll cowboy, I know you're mad, but first things first," Impmon calmed him down, " Everyone spread out and look for survivors, and if you get into trouble just shout," all five of the members fanned out and started searching different areas. The trouble was, it's hard to look through a town of ashes and find someone still alive.

"This is pointless," J.T. complained, "no one's left."

"I found someone!" Ali shouted out, causing everyone else to rush over to her.

"Who is it?" Agumon asked looking down at a small rabbit shaped digimon.

"I think she's a Lunamon," Impmon pointed out, "and by the looks of her, she's okay, but she's definately out cold."

"She?" Ali asked, "That's great! I'll take her as my partner!"

"Well, haven't you been listening?" J.T. asked, "She has to pick you."

"Like Cortana did with Master Chief," Val continued getting him a wierd look from J.T.

"Master Who? And besides, I'll just use my friendly charms to get her on my side," Ali proudly stated making the rest of the members sigh.

"Well, we have to get her out of here," J.T. reasoned, "is there a cave anywhere near here?"

"Why don't we just stay here?"Val asked.

"Because you moron, whatever did this could come back," Ali told him, "Do you want to be here when it does?"

"No! I guess you're right," Val complied.

"Good, now I think there's a cave on the outskirts of town," Impmon spoke up, pointing in the cave's direction.

"Let's go then," J.T. the self proclaimed leader ordered.

**In the cave**

The group of teens and their digimon sat in the cave waiting for the Lunamon to wake up. Outside it started to thunderstorm, "Wow, it's really coming down out there," Impmon mused.

"Yeah, do you think it'll end before night?" Val asked, "Or should one of us go get some wood?"

"Impmon? You ready to get wet?" J.T. asked.

"I guess so," the imp sighed. They went out in the rain to get some dry timber.

A few minutes later the lunar rabbit digimon started stirring, "Ugh... huh? Where am I?"

"Lunamon, you're awake," Agumon started talking to her.

"W-Who are you!? Do you work for him!? Get away!" Lunamon shouted in fear.

"Don't worry," Ali tried calming her down, "You're safe now."

"Safe? Where am I?" the small digimon asked.

"We're in the cave on the outskirts, Ali here found you," Val told her, "If it wasn't for her, we probably wouldn't have found you."

"Thank you, Ali," the rabbit digimon thanked, "But you're not a digimon I've heard of."

"That's because we're not digimon, except Agumon here," Ali explained, "Well, there are two other members that we forgot about, their names are Impmon and J.T., they're both partners."

"Partners?What do you mean?" Lunamon was confused by the term partners.

"J.T. is Impmon's tamer, a tamer is a partner that a digimon chooses to help them grow stronger," Val explained to her.

"So I could pick another digimon to help me grow stronger?" Lunamon questioned.

Val sighed but answered anyways, "No, you have to choose a human like us. And your partner will get one of these and a set of cards," the boy told her as he showed her the D-Arc and a set of cards.

"Oh, I see, can I be your partner Ali? I want to get revenge on whoever did this to my hometown!" Lunamon begged.

"Of course you can," the girl answered as her heart jumped for joy. A pink and white D-Arc then appeared in her hands and a deck of cards in her pocket, "This is the best day of my life!"

"Guys! We've got trouble!" J.T. shouted running into the cave as Dobermon slammed into the cave walls outside.

"What the Hell was that!?" Val asked getting his digivolution card out.

"Let's just say, he's the reason for the village's current state!" J.T. hinted.

"Let's get him Agumon!" Val ordered as he sliced the digivolution card through the D-Arc.

"Done and done!" Tyrannomon agreed.

"A dinosaur and doggy? Pathetic," the enemy joked around as he appeared from the shadows. The creature was a four legged, lava looking dragon roared with laughter at the so called "opponents", "This is my resistance? That's sad."

"We'll show you!" Dobermon growled.

"Hell yeah we will!" Tyrannomon agreed, as they both launched their attacks.

"That's the guy for sure! Ali, you have to make me digivolve!" Lunamon begged.

"Right! But I can't find the card!" Ali paniced.

"Catch!" J.T. shouted throwing the digivolution card toward her, who clumsily caught it.

"Thanks J.T.," she thanked as she pushed the card through the slot.

"Lunamon digivolve to..." the rabbit started growing.

"Lekismon!" she looked like a taller more battle ready version of Lunamon.

"Woah," was all Ali said, "She's adorable!"

"Right, I don't think that's appropriate right now..." J.T. sweatdropped.

"Tyrannomon! Lekismon! On my signal, three! Two! One! Black Beam!" Dobermon howled.

"Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon roared.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon shouted.

"Not good enough!" Volcdramon roared in defiance, "Volcanic Fount!" the magma dragon started spewing out intensely heated magma, effectively blocking all the shots.

"This isn't good!" Ali noted.

"You can say that again!" Val agreed.

"So what do you propose? We give up?" J.T. asked in anger, "No way! There's always a way out!"

"I'm with ya' J.T.!" Dobermon agreed.

"It's hopeless J.T.," Val told him.

"Yeah, maybe if we give in he'll let us live," Ali reasoned.

"Fat chance! I'll never give up!" J.T. started formulating strategies over and over in his head, but then one card popped up in his mind,"The blue card!" he pulled a mysterious blue card from the deck, "Well, it's all or nothing!" he slashed the card and waited to see what happened.

"Dobermon digivolve to..." Dobermon shouted breaking the silence and sending J.T.'s hope through the roof.

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: I dare someone to guess what I'll turn into next!**

**J.T." Bet you can't**

**Val: Please read and review**


	7. Chapter 7: Family Jacked

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: OmegaInferno does not own anything in this story, except the OC's**

**Rest of cast: Begin the story!**

**Chapter 7: Family Jacked**

**Approximately three weeks ago**

"Here's your tea sir," Guilmon spoke giving Seraphimon the tea.

"Thank you boy," Seraphimon thanked.

"It must be terrible losing the others like you did," Guilmon started poking for answers.

"Huh?" the seraph digimon asked confused.

"Guilmon that's enough," Angewomon warned.

"No, it's quite all right, so you want to know how the others were deleted?" Seraphimon asked while starting to transform into Daemon, "Then I'll show you!"

**Present**

"Baalmon!" the newly digivolved version of Impmon shouted.

"Well, you've changed..." J.T. said in awe.

"That's the benefit of digivolution," Baalmon taunted, he looked like a desert wanderer slash shinobi look; he held the Spiritual Whip in one hand and the other hand was covered by a long sleeve.

"You look good," Tyrannomon admired.

"I'd take some of that action," Lekismon flirted.

"Enough!" Volcdramon roared, "Volcanic Foam!"

"Kamiuchi!" Baalmon shouted as he blocked the attack with his whip, "Guiltish!" then two barrels appeared out of his sleeves that shot several rounds.

"GGGRRRAAAHHH!" Volcdramon roared in pain,"Circle of Death!"

"Not so fast," Baalmon stopped him, "Kamiuchi!"

"Let's help him out! Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon suggested.

"That sounds like a plan!" Lekismon agreed, "Moon Night Kick!" all three attacks hit the creature directly deleting him for good.

"Nice job guys!" J.T. congradulated.

"I'll be honest, I had my doubts," Val confessed.

"J.T. you're so stupid!" Ali scolded, "you could have gotten us killed!"

"Sorry, but I don't think he would've kept us living anywa-" his sentence was cut off as Ali grabbed him and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"I never said I didn't appreciate it," Ali thanked.

"That kiss was all the thanks I need, made muizel Alice," J.T. joked.

"Aren't you sweet?" Ali jokingly asked.

"Sorry to break up your love fest, but we have to help Impmon, remember?" Val asked.

"Right! Ali's cuteness distracted me for a moment..." J.T. started day dreaming.

"J.T.!" Baalmon snapped.

"Sorry!" J.T. apologized.

"Well, we should get going, to Silver City," Baalmon stated turning back into Impmon.

"Why?" Lunamon asked as she reverted from Lekismon.

"I think that's his home town," Agumon changing from Tyrannomon observed.

"That's what he told me," J.T. spoke.

"Let's go then," Ali stated walking ahead of the group.

"Uhm... Ali," J.T. spoke up, "Silver City's this way."

"Oh..." Ali stated in embaressment.

**Four miles down the road**

"There it is guys, my home, Silver City," Impmon proudly stated as everyone peered down from the cliff at the bustling "metropolis" of a city.

"Digimon sure do have strange buildings," J.T. commented.

"Why do you say that?" all three digimon asked.

"Well, for starters, that one looks like a mushroom, that one's an arch, and that one looks like an igloo. Although, alot of the houses look more or less like Japanese summer homes," J.T. explained.

"Don't blame our imagination..." Impmon pouted.

"Whatever, where's your house?" J.T. asked.

"The green medium sized one," Impmon told him.

"I see it let's go!" the group of six travelled through the city getting many strange, not bad, just strange looks from other digimon. When they finally made it, Impmon knew there was something wrong.

"Everyone quiet!" he whispered, "Something isn't right, usually the lights are on and you can hear them doing something inside, even when they're depressed they make a racket."

"Let's scope it out then, Impmon and I will go in, Ali and Lunamon cover the back door," J.T. ordered formulating a plan, "Val and Agumon, stay here and guard the front door, neither of you go in, unless I say it's okay."

"Got it," the other two teams stated.

"Okay, get to your posts you guys, let's go Impmon," J.T. ordered.

"Got it!" his imp friend confirmed. As they entered the house, they noticed the place was ransacked, "What happened?"

"I don't know, but it seems no one's here now, I'll go get the others."

As soon as J.T. left, Impmon got down on his handsd and knees as tears appeared in his eyes, "I was so close... So close, then you're taken from me! If it's not one thing, it's another!" he got back up and regained his composure as the others entered the room. The rest of the group started giving him sorries and apologies, but he wouldn't have it, "No do not apologize to me, for it's not your fault, but I think I know who's it is."

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: Sorry it's shorter than usual, but Omega already posted another chapter today, so I think this is a fair trade off**

**J.T.: Thank you all for your support, and try to guess who's responsible in the reviews**

**Ali: Read and review**


	8. Chapter 8: Shadows of the Past

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: OmegaInferno owns nothing in this story, except his OC's**

**Impmon: But that's all!**

**Chapter 8: Shadows of the Past**

**Somewhere in the dark area**

"Ghoulmon, what was the out come of DL-02's attack on our friends home?" Moon=Milleniumon asked with an evil glare.

"It was a success, and we have already started the corruption process," Ghoulmon reported, "Pretty soon, DL-06 shall be operational with her squad."

"Good," Moon=Milleniumon cackled evilly.

**Silver City**

"Who did this?" J.T. asked with anger boiling in him, but he tried his best to hide it.

"The same guy who got his lacky to corrupt me," Impmon replied, "Moon=Milleniumon, he used Ghoulmon to take advantage of me and send through all of this turmoil."

"Then we'll knock him from his high and mighty post!" J.T. declared in anger.

"No! You can't do that!" Lunamon shouted.

"Why not!?" J.T. replied in anger.

"Because, even if you get close to him, he'll tear you to pieces!" Lunamon warned.

"He's one of the strongest digimon that ever lived!" Agumon told the boy.

"That won't stop me from trying, besides Impmon's reached Mega before, so I don't think we'll have any problems," J.T. assured, "Plus we got you guys now."

"Yeah, if I got to Mega before, I can do it again!" Impmon declared with pride.

"That won't be good enough, he's got a deletion record that could make even the most legendary of warriors jealous," Lunamon explained, "And a good portion of those are hot headed megas."

"It's not hot headedness! It's called believing in those that you care about," Impmon told her as he walked out the door, "you should try it sometime, and don't you think even for a second think I'm leaving my family in that madman's hands!"

"Impmon wait!" J.T. shouted running after him, but stopped at the door, "Look at what you've done, if it was your family, you wouldn't have thought about the danger," and with that he was out the door.

"I'm going on my own if I have to," Impmon commented to himself in anger.

"You won't get far without me," J.T. told the imp as he walked up from behind.

"You mean, you're still coming?" Impmon asked as almost immediately J.T. nodds, "Even when you know the danger?"

"I figured the danger level would've been high before I took your offer, this is just more details on what we're getting into and we can take measures to make sure that we don't end up as that guy's kill count."

"J.T..." Impmon started with tears in his eyes, "thank you."

"No, thank you for getting me out of a boring life," J.T. replied giving the small imp a noogie.

"Quit it," Impmon chuckled, "Seriously though, thank you, and I'm sure the rest of my family will thank you also."

"J.T.! Impmon! Wait up!" Ali shouted as the others rushed beside her.

"You're not stopping us Ali, we'll get there one way or another," J.T. warned.

"Who said we're going to stop you? It was only Lunamon and Agumon, but they thought it over and..." she hinted.

"And we've decided to help you, after all you saved me," Lunamon replied kissing Impmon on the cheek, "And you don't look half bad when digivolved.

"You helped me get home," Agumon admitted, "I think I kind of owe you one."

"You guys..." Impmon stated in awe, "Alright, let's go."

"But you don't know where he's based at," Lunamon reminded him.

"I think I have an idea," Impmon replied, "The Dark Area, he has to be there."

"The Dark Area!?" the other two digimon shouted in horror.

"What's so bad about this place?" Val questioned.

"That's where all the evil digimon reside, alot of them are fallen angels, but most were born demonic and corrupted," Impmon explained, "and where we're headed, I'm sure that it'll be one Hell of a time."

"Well, that's fan frikken tastic!" Val moaned.

"Quit your whining and let's go, Impmon lead the way," J.T. ordered.

**The outskirts of town**

"Everyone stop!" Agumon ordered, "I sense something, something evil," just then a red cyborg dragon appeared from the skies.

"Hello, Impmon," it spoke, "Do you remember me? I'm the Megadramon that killed your precious Angewomon," this instantly made Impmon's blood boil.

"How did you find me!? And why are you here!?" He interrogated.

"You still don't get it do you? Lord Moon=Milleniumon set everything up!" Megadramon revealed, "he was the one that ordered me to attack, and he now ordered me to finish what I started!"

"Why you! J.T. the blue card!" Impmon ordered.

"Right!" J.T. complied slashing the card through.

"Impmon ultra digivolve to..."

"Baalmon!" the new monster shouted, "It's time to rain on your parade."

"Oh, my parade will be quite dry under my, umbrella," as megadramon spoke two other digimon appeared by his side, one was a Skullgreymon. He was a nasty looking dragon digimon made of bones. The other digimon was Mummymon, his name described him perfectly, he was cover from head to toe with bandages, and carried the dangerous gun Obelisk.

"Well, crap," Val complained, "Can we take them?"

"Not at the moment, all three are Ultimates," Agumon admitted, "It will take a miracle to win."

"We still can't let J.T. take them on alone!" Ali pointed out as she slashed her card through the slot making Lunamon digivolve.

"I guess you're right! Besides, we've made miracles happen before," Val agreed also making Agumon digivolve.

"Let's go then, Kamiuchi!" Baalmon shouted out.

"Not so fast! Dark Side Attack!" Megadramon countered by volleying several missiles from his arm silos. All of which mad direct contact, making Baalmon cry out in pain.

"Let's do it then boys," Skullgreymon spoke up, "Dark Shot!" he then fired the missile from his back, it made a direct hit on Tyrannomon making the saurian digimon fall over on the brink of death.

"I've got a schedule to keep anyways, Necrophobia!" Mummymon agreed shooting out a laser from his assault rifle. This hit Lekismon putting her in a state similare to Tyrannomon.

"Our digimon!" Ali shrieked in horror.

"It's up to us now buddy!" J.T. told Baalmon as he frantically slashed card after card through the D-Arc, "It's no use, I can't find a good card!"

"Well you better do something fast! AAARRRGGGHHH!" Baalmon told him as he continuously gets pounded by the other three Ultimates.

"Maybe we do need a miracle, Val! Ali! Search your decks for blue cards!" J.T. ordered.

"I found one!" Val shouted in glee after he finished searching.

"Me too!" Ali yelled. They both slashed the cards just as their digimon picked themselves up.

"I feel the power," Tyrannomon spoke as he stood up, "Tyrannomon digivolve to..."

"So do I," Lekismon agreed as she stood up seconds after Tyrannomon, "Lekismon digivolve to..."

"Triceramon!" in Tyrannomon's place was a large, bipedal triceratops.

"Crescemon!" this digimon looked like an even more armored up version of Lekismon.

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: A super dino, and a super rabbit, interesting**

**J.T.: Please read and review**


	9. Chapter 9: Journey to the Dark Area

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: OmegaInferno owns nothing in this story, except his OC's**

**J.T.: Chapter start!**

**Chapter 9: Journey to the Dark Area**

"From T-Rex, to Triceratops?" Val wondered at his partner's new form.

"He still looks badass," J.T. assured.

"Yeah, I know but I'm just kind of confused on T-Rex to Triceratops..." Val started contemplating on this matter.

"Guys! Not now please!" Ali snapped them from their mini conversation.

"Right! I got distracted for a moment," J.T. briefly glared towards Val who was about to protest, but J.T. continued what he was saying, "Let's take these bozos down! Try this one out Baalmon!" the boy slashed Wargreymon's Dramon Killers through the slot.

"This should do nicely," Baalmon commented as two gauntlets appeared on his arms in place of the whip, "Great choice J.T., these'll be even more effect because two of them are dramon types."

"Oh, shit," Megadramon stated in fear, "Dark Side Attack!" the dragon kept volleying missiles at Baalmon creating a giant dust cloud.

Baalmon simply walked through the dust, "This is for ruining my life," the digimon cooly stated as he stabbed Megadramon in the chest. Baalmon then proceeded to decapitate Megadramon.

"Harsh," was all J.T. said, "Okay guys, it's up to you."

"Triceramon, try this Power Activate!" Val slashed the card through, giving his digimon more power.

"That's more like it! Time for some payback!" Triceramon bellowed, "Mega Dash!" he charged straight forward knocking his skull in to his opponent, landing a clean hit on Skullgreymon, "I'm not done yet! Tri Horn Attack!" he yelled as he shot three beams from each horn tip. This last attack deleted Skullgreymon for good.

"Our turn Crescemon!" Ali cheered while pulling a card from the deck, "Hyper Speed Activate!"

"Ooh, I like this one, Lunatic Dance!" Crescemon called out as she started moving around Mummymon in a dancing motion, then she rapidly starts slashing him over and over again with her Nuova Luna. This did the job as Mummymon was then deleted. All of the remaining digimon then reverted to their rookie forms.

"That was great! Now we can all go into the Ultimate state!" J.T. cheered out.

"Just one more phase to go," Val noted.

"Then we can actually stand a chance against that Moon=Milleniumon guy!" Ali pleasently spoke.

"Yes, but the path to Mega may be tricky," Impmon reminded, "Who knows how it'll be triggered."

"So we'll just try every way possible, we will help you guys Impmon," J.T. assured.

"Thanks J.T.," Impmon replied, "Now, to the Dark Area."

**Near the seaports two hours later**

"So we got to cross the ocean? Okay, you know guys I've been thinking," J.T. stated.

"What?" Val asked.

"We need a catchy thing to say after we slash our card through... hmph," J.T. started thinking up ideas.

"How about, digimodify?" Val asked, this made the rest of the group burst out laughing.

"That sounds too goofy," Ali told him, "How about... Card Slash?"

"Kind of restates the obvious, but I like it," J.T. agreed.

"Enough chatter guys, the Gigaseadramon's here, let's get on," Impmon ordered.

"You mean, we're going inside that?" Ali pointed at the monstous sized metallic sea dragon.

"Yup, any other questions before we board?" Impmon asked completely brushing off Ali's previous question.

"Yes, can we go now?" Val asked in a hurry. The five willing members of the group, along with Ali who was grudging the future situation, boarded.

"What's the matter Ali? Scared of sailing?" J.T. asked hoping to find a way to comfort her.

"Sailing? No, sailing in a giant monster? Very much," Ali explained this like it was a surprise.

"Well, if digimon do it all the time then it must be safe, besides this monster has a conscience and I'm absolutely positive that he won't kill us, relax," J.T. comforted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ali thanked.

**Somewhere in the Dark Area**

"What!? You mean all three of them were destroyed?" Moon=Milleniumon asked his subordinate in anger.

"Yes sir, it seems Impmon has bested them all," Ghoulmon reported, he was scared of what his master might do in his rage.

"Fine, where are they headed to now?" the crystal demon interrogated.

"Our spies say they're headed for the Dark Area, here," Ghoulmon answered.

"Well, they want to take me on then?" Moon=Milleniumon questioned himself, "send troops to the shores, but make sure that they're at least a mile away from the shore so they don't see us coming."

"Yes sir," Ghoulmon complied as he disappeared into the shadows.

"You want me Impmon, come get me," the demon started maniacally laughing to himself.

**Back with the group**

"All a shore that's going a shore!" Gigaseadramon bellowed opening his mouth.

"Thank you sir," Impmon said gratefully.

"No problem, now be careful, this part of the digital world is dangerous," Gigaseadramon warned as he started to swim off.

"Well, no turning back now," J.T. noted, "let's do this."

"Right," the rest of the group agreed as they headed towards the heart of the island.

"Here they come," an Ogremon grinned as he was preparring to ambush the teens and their digimon.

"Now!" a Neodevimon ordered as he jumped out with six Ogremon, "You six, divide yourselves between the dinosaur and rabbit, I got Impmon."

"You want me? Well, here I am," Impmon taunted as J.T. pulled out the blue card.

"Card Slash!" J.T. shouted as he slammed the card through the slot.

"Impmon ultra digivolve to..." the imp shouted.

"Baalmon! Well, now that I've digivolved, do you still want to fight me?" Baalmon asked.

"That's the plan," Neodevimon retorted as he got a battle stance.

"You're a brave one," Baalmon commented, "Guys, take his minions."

"Already covered," Crescemon assured as she had already digivolved.

"You don't think we're that slow do you?" Tyrannomon asked faking being hurt by the last orders.

"You guys are the best, let's go!" Baalmon shouted out loud as all three rushed towards their opponents. The following fight was a spectacle, but it was indeed in the favor of the three Ultimates. Six Champions and one Ultimate was simply not doing it.

"I've had enough!" Neodevimon yelled in frustration, "Guilty Claw!" he shouted as he charged Baalmon with razor sharp claws.

"Not today pal!" Baalmon taunted, "Guiltish!" the two barrels pulled out from his sleeve and he proceeded to make it hail bullets. This brought Neodevimon to the brink of death.

"Mega Dash!" Triceramon roared as he knocked his opponents to the ground, deleting them in the process.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon changed her weapon to a blow gun and rained several deadly arrows towards her opponents. She finished them without a problem.

"Woohoo!" Ali cheered.

"Baalmon, finish this loser for us," J.T. calmly ordered.

"My pleasure, Kamiuchi!" Baalmon shouted out whipping Neodevimon to death.

"We did it!" Val cheered.

"Yeah, let's keep moving though, I don't think that was the last we've seen of the gaurds," J.T. reasoned.

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: I'm a badass this chapter! Let's keep making me badass!**

**J.T.: Don't get too excited, we still haven't gotten you to Mega**

**Ali: Read and review**


	10. Chapter 10: Don't Fear the Reaper

**Disclaimer**

**Omega: Sorry I haven't updated this weekend, high school parties are crazy like that (a little warning for, if their are ones, younger audiences)**

**J.T.: Thanks for the excuse Omega, now OmegaInferno only owns his OC's in this story and any others he writes**

**Impmon: Chapter start!**

**Chapter 10: Don't Fear the Reaper**

**The Dark Area: Unkown location**

"Ghoulmon, send our three best commanders to search for Impmon and his rotten friends," Moon=Milleniumon ordered.

"Reapermon, Rosemon, and Machinedramon, understood," Ghoulmon complied as he moved towards a nearby corridor.

**The Dark Area two hours later: Near the shores**

"We've been walking for miles," Val complained, "This guy sure can hide a secret base."

"That's why it's called a secret," J.T. replied in an unamused tone.

"Guys! Shut up! I hear something!" Impmon hissed as the group jumped into nearby bushes.

"Phantomon, spread out into groups of three with a Metalphantomon as your unit leader," a tall golden and silver digimon ordered. His right arm was a scythe, while his left arm ended with three sharp claws with a cannon attached a little farther up. This digimon was called Reapermon.

"What are those things!?" Ali whispered.

"Those things are Phantomon," Impmon answered pointing to the phantom like digimon with scythes.

"And the robots leading the groups are Metalphantomon," Lunamon told her pointing to the mechanized version of the ghost digimon.

"While the head honcho right there, is Reapermon," Agumon finished pointing to the leader, "He's supposed to be one of Moon=MIlleniumon's finest soldiers, along with Rosemon, and Machinedramon."

"Well, what level are the three?" Val asked with worry.

"You won't like this news," Impmon answered, "All three of them are Megas."

At this, Val almost yelled in frustration. It took the rest of the group to keep him quiet and not make any noise, but it was too late. With all their comotion they made the bush they were hiding in rustle just enough to attract the attention of Reapermon.

"Hmm?" Reapermon questioned as he approached the bush, "The rest of you start searching," he commanded as his soldiers left. He moved ever closer to the bush making the kids worry themselves to death. What were they to do? He's a Mega and they only had Ultimates. Just then a small bat like digimon flew out of a nearby shrub, "I guess it was just a Pipismon."

"Phew..." the group sighed in relief as the imposing creature walked off.

"Well, what now? We have those things after us, and they don't look nice," J.T. asked the rest of the group.

"Not to mention the fact that his soldiers are all Ultimates, meaning if we get into a fight we're outgunned," Impmon noted.

"I guess we'll just have to go ninja," Val suggested realising their was no other uption.

"I guess you're right," J.T. agreed as the group snuck off into the woods.

"Why are there so many thorns in this place?" Ali complained getting pricked by a thorn every ten feet.

"What evil island is complete without painful plants?" Val joked.

"One that isn't annoying to traverse," J.T. replied in annoyance, "Look guys, I know we're all tired and hungry, but we have to soldier on. If we don't then Reapermon's men might get us."

"Well, that's a sobering reminder," Val commented, "Who knows how painful those scythes are..."

"Guys, I see a cave! We might be able to stay there," Impmon almost shouted in joy.

"Well let's go then," J.T. reasoned. The teens and digimon then proceeded to make camp in the cave, but they were smart enough to make a fire, well most of them at least.

"Val, you got the wood? Agumon asked during the crack of dawn while the others were asleep.

"Right here, now let's surprise the others with a delicious breakfast," Val spoke as he got ingredients out of his pack. Agumon got the fire going and it wasn't long until Val was underway with breakfast.

**The Dark Area: Near the campsite**

"I smell smoke," one of the Phantomon's in the group told his commanding officer.

"Oh really now? What direction would you say?" Metalphantomon asked.

"Well, judging by the wind pattern, I'd say North of here," the first Phantomon replied.

"Good, now go tell Reapermon of our findings so he can help us with capture," Metalphantomon ordered.

"Yes sir," Phantomon replied as he floated off.

**The Dark Area: At the camp**

"Breakfast's ready!" Val shouted into the cave making the others wake up groggily.

"Ugh... what's that smell?..." Ali asked barely awake.

"I don't know..." Lunamon replied also half asleep.

"It smells like smoke..." Impmon answered with his eyes still shut. But this answer made J.T. very awake and conscious of his surroundings.

"Smoke!? Oh no!" J.T. paniced rushing outside to see Val and Agumon's campfire, "What the Hell are you guys doing!?"

"Making breakfast, duh," Val answered smartly.

"I see that smart ass! I mean, why did you build a fire!?" J.T. shouted as he started putting it out with dirt.

"Stop it! You're ruining the fire!" Agumon begged.

"That's the point retards! They'll find us if we have the smoke billowing from our cave!" Impmon yelled as he helped J.T. dowse the flames.

"Ali! Be look out for us so that they don't sneak up on us!" J.T. ordered.

"Huh?... Oh, right," Ali replied still half asleep. The two girls of the group trudged to the treeline that helped keep the cave hidden and found something that horrified them, the entire search party had formed up and was getting ready to attack them, "This is bad! We have to tell the others Lunamon!"

"Right!" her partner digimon agreed as they ran back to camp to see the others fighting.

"Guys! This is more important than your stupid fighting!" Ali shouted, but it didn't work one bit, "Guys! It's Reapermon's army!" the others still didn't listen to her, but it didn't matter.

"You should have listened to the girl," Reapermon scolded walking out of the wooded area with his army behind him.

"Reapermon!" J.T. exclaimed, "We can't take him on now! Everyone run!" all three of them ran in different directions, Ali, Lunamon, Val, and Agumon all managed to get away, but Reapermon knew his allies would get them, he was interested in the two he already managed to capture.

"So boys, it's just you, me, and my army of phantoms," Reapermon taunted, "Are you going to give in, or will we have to take you by force?"

"If we go down, we're going down fighting!" J.T. shouted in anger as he swipped the blue card through the D-Arc, "get him Baalmon!"

"If I die, I'm at least going to put up one Hell of a fight!" Baalmon roared as he took down several Phantomon with his Kamiuchi attack.

"Phantomon!" Reapermon ordered, "Fire!" all of the remaining Phantomon then raised their scythes and started trying to cut Baalmon to pieces with them. Even though Baalmon was dodging every attack, it wasn't easy, and to make matters worse, the Metalphantomon were still waiting for orders, "Metalphantomon! Fire!" the stronger troops then enlarged their scythes and started swipping at Baalmon also.

"J.T.! Help!" baalmon shouted dodging another scythe.

"Right! Card Slash! Hyper Speed Activate!" J.T. shouted.

"There we go! Now things should be a little bit easier! Kamiuchi!" Baalmon took down several more Phantomon, but he never managed to take the higher ups down.

"Enough! Bone Duster!" Reapermon roared pointing his cannon at Baalmon and launching a giant fire ball that hits him directly.

"Baalmon!" J.T. shouted rushing to his downed friend, "Get up! You have to!"

"I can't..." Baalmon barely moaned as he started fading in and out, "Go J.T., hide..."

"I won't leave you! I can't leave you!" J.T. denied the command and stayed with his partner.

"What a pity, a boy and his digimon, it's too bad that I have to kill you, I mean would've wanted this to last longer," the cyborg grinned raising his scythe arm.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Chapter end! Now guys, we need help, but don't continue reading if you don't want any sort of spoilers**

**Impmon: We are not planning on using Biomerging, so we instead decided to use another card, now we need suggestions on what to call this card P.S. read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Return, the Lord of Gluttony

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Take it away Impmon!**

**Impmon: OmegaInferno owns nothing in this story except his OC's**

**Rest of the cast: Chapter start!**

**Chapter 11: Return of the Lord of Gluttony**

"Baalmon!" J.T. shouted as a card in his deck started glowing, "Huh?" he pulled the card out to reveal a golden card with a silver dinosaur on it, "It can't be, can it? Well, only one thing to try, Ready Baalmon?"

"Just... give it to me..." Baalmon commanded on the verge of death.

"Card Slash!" J.T. yelled swipping the card through.

"Baalmon digivolve to..." J.T.'s digimon shouted.

"What the Hell!?" Reapermon questioned in shock, "Impossible! He was almost dead!"

"Holy shit! Baalmon, you look... bad ass!" J.T. exclaimed to his new digimon, "what do I call you now?"

The biker looking demon looked down at J.T. and grinned, "The name's Beelzemon."

"Well, Beelzemon, kick their collective asses!" J.T. ordered.

"My pleasure," Beelzemon complied as the Behemoth fell from the sky and demon mounted on it, "Well Reapermon, it's just you, me, and your entire army," Beelzemon taunted.

"Stop Mocking me! Everyone! Attack!" Reapermon roared in anger as all of his troops launched from their positions with their scythes raised. All of the soldiers were trying to hack and slash the lone foe to pieces, but everyone missed.

"My turn," Beelzemon spoke pulling out his Berenjena shotguns, "Double Impact!" he then proceeded to launch a hailstorm of slugs from his shotgun that mowed down the enemy one after the other.

"Woah," J.T. spoke with wonder.

"You like that? Then you'll love this, Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon charged into the remaining troops with his claws raised and slashed through the remaining numbers, "Buh, bye," Beelzemon slightly chuckled as the remaining Phantomon were deleted.

"Impossible!" Reapermon shouted in anger, "No matter, at least I'm not stuck in a weakened body from all that fighting."

Beelzemon then managed to get in close enough to engage CQC, "Give me a minute," Beelzemon commented as he then proceeded to barrage Reapermon with several attacks with his shotguns and claws.

"How, are you that strong!?" Reapermon asked as he started to delete.

"I'm one of the Seven Demon Lords," Beelzemon simply said as Reapermon faded to nothing.

"Well, that was amazing, so should we look for the others?" J.T. asked.

"Yeah, hop on and we'll get our search started," Beelzemon complied as J.T. got on to the motorcycle and they were off.

**The Dark Area one hour later: Further inland**

"Huph, huph... I think we lost them Agumon," Val stated as he caught his breathe.

"You think so? Well, let's try and find the others then," Agumon replied.

"Right... Wait! Get down!" Val ordered as they hid behind a bush.

"What is it?" Agumon whispered.

"Don't you hear that giant clanging noise!?" Val whispered back. At this Agumon stopped and listened, it sounded like giant, metal footsteps.

"I do hear it, and I know it means trouble, it's another one of Moon=Milleniumon's commanders!" Agumon hissed, "this one's Machinedramon! A giant metal dragon beast with giant cannons on his back!" As soon as Agumon finished the creature in question appeared, and Agumon's description was dead on.

"That thing's huge!" Val exclaimed under his voice as he noticed several Megadramon and purple, Megadramon look alikes along with Machinedramon, "What are the purple ones called?"

"The purple ones are Gigadramon," Agumon whispered, "They're both similar digimon and both just as wicked."

"Great," Val complained.

"Spread out, find them," Machinedramon ordered in a mechanical voice as all of his soldiers divided into equal groups and flew off.

"We have to go," Agumon stated.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Val agreed as he picked up a nearby rock and threw it into an opposite bush making Machinedramon turn and activate his cannons, "Now!" the two ran off to search for the others.

**The Dark Area two hours after Baalmon's digivolution: Near the shores**

"Lillymon, spread out into groups of two, and let a Lilamon lead each group," Rosemon ordered as her troops marched off.

"That was close," Ali sighed in relief as she and Lunamon snuck away from the area to search for the others.

"Tell me about it," Lunamon replied.

"Come on let's go find the boys," Ali spoke as they started walking through the foliage.

"wait, I hear a motor! Hide!" Lunamon shouted as they hid behind a nearby tree and saw a motorcycle with a strange digimon riding it, and someone on the back.

"J.T.!" Ali yelled, "We have to rescue him!"

"Right!" Lunamon agreed as they ran after them.

**The Dark Area one hour later: half a mile from Ali's last location**

"This is a horrible place," Val complained, "remind me to come back and nuke this island to Hell."

"It's kind of hard to send Hell to Hell," Agumon remarked making Val chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Val agreed, "Wait, do you hear an engine?"

"Yes I do, let's hide," Agumon ordered as they ducked the same mysterious digimon on a motorcycle drove by with J.T. on the back, "J.T.?"

Just then, Ali ran down the path with Lunamon, "Val! It's you!" Ali ran up to them with Lunamon close behind.

"We were worried about you guys," Lunamon told them.

"We were looking for you guys too," Val replied, but now we have to find J.T.

"Right, about that..." Ali then filled Val in on what "happened" to him.

"He's kidnapped!? Let's get him then!" Val shouted in surprise.

"Right! Let's go!"

"Not so fast kiddies," Rosemon called out to them as what seemed like miniature tremors shook the earth as Machinedramon appeared. And to make matters worse, both of their soldiers appeared behind them.

"There is no escape," Machinedramon noted, "resistance is futile."

"Well, I guess we have no choice Ali," Val winked as he pulled out the blue card.

"I guess you're right," she winked back also pulling the blue card out, they then both slashed them through the D-Arcs.

"You won't take us alive!" Val shouted.

"And we won't stop fighting until our last breathe!" Ali continued.

"And we plan on living for a while!" the two tamers' digimon shouted together.

"Well then, I guess we have no but to prove you wrong, isn't that right Machinedramon?" Rosemon asked her companion.

"Affirmative, commence attack," Machinedramon ordered as thousands of missiles were launched behind him.

"Guys! Get down!" Triceramon ordered as covered the tamers and took all the hits.

"Triceramon!" Crescemon shouted as she was hit by several energy blasts.

"Don't forget about us," Rosemon taunted.

"Crescemon, take Rosemon's minions and I'll take Machinedramon's," Triceramon planned.

"Gotcha'! Ice Archery!" Crescemon shouted as she fired several dozen attacks into Rosemon's ranks taking out an eighteenth of the group.

"Tri Horn Attack!" Triceramon roared firing three large beams taking out approximately the same amount of enemies that Crescemon did.

"Way to go!" Val cheered.

"We're nowhere near to cheering Val," Triceramon scolded.

"That's right, your not," Rosemon chuckled evilly.

"Well, let's even the odds, shall we Beelzemon?" J.T. appeared through the trees with the same strange digimon behind him.

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: I sense a fight coming on**

**J.T.: I guess we'll have to see the next chapter to find out**

**Val: Read and review**


	12. Chapter 12: The Chaos Squad

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: OmegaInferno doesn't own anything in this story**

**J.T.: Except his OC's**

**Val: Chapter start!**

**Chapter 12: The Chaos Squad**

"You have alot of nerve showing up boy," Rosemon gritted her teeth as she was about to give the order.

"Wait," J.T. commanded.

"What is it?" Rosemon asked with impatience.

"I have a proposal, why don't we help you?" J.T. asked.

"What!?" Ali asked with shock and horror.

"You bastard!" Val shouted in anger.

"This seems to good to be true... why?" Rosemon asked.

"I am a Demon Lord, I might as well fulfill my duties as one and serve our master," Beelzemon reasoned.

"Machinedramon, what do you think?" Rosemon inquired her compaion.

"Subject Beelzemon speaks the truth, he is indeed the Lord of Gluttony," Machinedramon stated in a mechanical voice, "Suggested option, agree."

"Alright you two, you have a deal, but you have to prove yourself by eliminating them," Rosemon ordered.

"Is that all?" J.T. asked, "Alright Beelzemon, get rid of the pests."

"Right," Beelzemon complied walking ever closer to the kids and their digimon frightening them to death.

"Don't do this J.T.!" Ali pleaded.

"I thought we were friends!" Val shouted.

"Beelzemon, why?" Crescemon asked.

"You don't have to do this," Triceramon told him.

"I'm sorry, but I do," Beelzemon admitted pulling out his shotguns and aiming them at the four.

"Don't!" all four of the targets shouted, but it was too late, Beelzemon had already pulled the triggers.

"Good job," Rosemon applauded. All of a sudden all of Machinedramon's and her soldiers were deleted.

"Gotcha' bitch!" Beelzemon remarked as he holstered his Berenjas witch were pointing towards the commanders, "Sorry we had to scare you guys, it was the safest way to help out."

"Yeah, if there was another way we would have took it," J.T. apologized as he walked up to Ali who then slapped him in the face, "I disserved that..."

"You disserve this too," Ali told him as she kissed him for a full thirty seconds.

"I guess I did," J.T. chuckled while rubbing the back of his head, "Now, back to business, I know the way to beat these guys."

"How?" Val asked.

"The same way you get to Mega, the gold card," J.T. answered pulling the card in question from his deck, "Try searching your decks for one."

Ali and Val quickly searched their decks and found the newly appeared gold cards J.T. spoke of, "We found them!" they both shouted.

"Now slash them!"

"Card Slash!" Val shouted.

"Card Slash!" Ali yelled.

"Triceramon digivolve to..." the dinosaur called out.

"Crescemon digivolve to..." she chanted.

"What the Hell!?" Rosemon questioned, "Machinedramon! Get data on those two!"

"Processing... Processing... Complete, "the machine stated, "Subjects Cannondramon, and Dianamon."

His words held true as the two new digimon appeared in their predecessor's place. Cannondramon looked like a brachiosaurus with battle armor attached and three large cannons on his back. While Dianamon looked like a female warrior clad in white armor, causing Beelzemon to whistle at her as she stood next to him.

"Oh you," Dianamon chuckled, "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Thank you for the compliment, now if you will," Beelzemon asked the favor, "beat the shit out of the bitch and computer over there."

"With pleasure, " Cannondramon and Dianamon said in unison.

"Dynamo Cannon!" Cannondramon bellowed lowering his back cannons into position, he then shot several large energy beams from each directly at Machinedramon.

"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon shouted firing his own back cannons, that barely fend off the attack.

"My turn," Dianamon stated, "Crescent Hook!" she then started swinging her twin pick asxe shaped weapon at Rosemon who seemed to have trouble with it.

"Rose Spear!" she countered with just enough power to block it.

"An opening! Arrow of Artimes!" she shouted as the quills on her back shoot out at Rosemon impaling her to a nearby wall and deleting her.

"Just you and me now big boy," Cannondramon told Machinedramon, "Grenade Storm!" Cannondramon started shooting off energy shots along with heavy artillery that rip Machinedramon to nothing but a digi egg.

"You guys did it," Beelzemon congradulated the other digimon.

"I'm glad we got here in time," J.T. stated to the others.

"Well, I'm just glad we won, "Ali sighed with relief.

"Yes bravo, you managed to defeat those fools," a new voice rung out.

"That voice..." Beelzemon's thought process started going trying to remember the voice he heard.

"But, can you defeat us?" out of the shadows stepped a knight in gray armor, he looked exactly like Gallantmon, but his armor was darker, and where there was red it was blue.

"Gallantmon!" Beelzemon shouted in joy as he ran to embrace his brother, who simply shoved him back into the group.

"Pity, reality hasn't sank in for you, we've joined the ranks of Moon=Milleniumon's army now," Gallantmon stated, "and my name's no longer Gallantmon, it's Chaosgallantmon now worm!"

"We!? Who else has he tainted!" Beelzemon shouted in anger.

"Only the entire family, come on out you two," Chaosgallantmon evilly laughed as a red eyed, Terriermon and Renamon stepped from the shadows.

"Guys?" Beelzemon asked with worry.

"Show them your new power," Chaosgallantmon ordered as the two started changing form.

"Renamon digivolve to..." Renamon chanted.

"Terriermon digivolve to..." Terriermon followed.

"Kuzuhamon, "in Renamon's place was a women in purple fox armor with a giant preist staff.

"Blackmegagargomon," in Terriermon's place was a titanic machine digimon that looked like a black robot form of Gargomon.

"What has he done to you?" Beelzemon questioned with a look of sadness in his eyes, it was soon replaced by a look of rage, "I'm going to kick that psycho's ass for this!"

"And we'll be by your side to help you," J.T. assured, "but for now, let's help your family."

"Right, and thanks guys, for everything," Beelzemon thanked.

"Don't thank us yet, we still have to find away to free them," Triceramon told him.

"And then we have to help you get to Moon=Milleniumon's palace, "Dianamon continued.

"That is true, but whatever happens next, we will always be friends," Beelzemon assured as they prepared for the upcoming fight.

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: Will I have the guts to fight my brothers and sister? Stay tuned to find out!**

**J.T.: Please read and review**


	13. Chapter 13: The Dueling Brothers

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: OmegaInferno owns only his OC's in this story**

**J.T.: Funny, chapter thirteen on Halloween**

**Ali: It's weird isn't it**

**Chapter 13: The Dueling Brothers**

"You are pathetic worms who don't know when to hide underground, and it's my job to quish you under my boot," Chaosgallantmon intimidated.

"I don't know how he's controling you, but I'm sure as Hell going to free you!" Beelzemon assured the knight and his soldiers.

"If you say so, Blackmegagargomon, unleash your payload," just then, the giant machine digimon had several silos open up and prepared to launch, "Fire!" Chaosgallantmon commanded.

"Burst Shot," he bellowed loudly as all of his weapons fired off at the heros.

"No you don't! Dynamo Cannon!" Cannondramon countered blocking most of the attack.

"Let me help you! Double Impa-" Beelzemon was cut short as Chaosgallantmon rammed into him.

"No you don't! Cruel Balmung!" the evil knight shouted raising his lance and firing off something similar to the Royal Joust attack.

"Not this again!" Beelzemon shouted barely dodging the attack, "J.T.! Card me!"

"On it! Card Slash! Victorygreymon's Dramon Breaker activate!" J.T. yelled.

"Perfect! Dramon Breaker!" Beelzemon roared imitating Victorygreymon.

"Not good enough!" Chaosgallantmon shouted charging Beelzemon. The two clashed together making a mighty dust cloud that covered the entire area. When the dust settled the two brothers stood face to face ready for the other's move.

"Well, we might as well make ourselves useful and fight the other squad members," Ali reasoned as she sent Dianamon to attack Kuzuhamon, while Val and Cannondramon fought Blackmegagargomon. There were various spells and dark attacks between the two female warrior digimon, while much heavy ordinance was launched between the tank digimon, and in the middle of everything were Beelzemon and Chaosgallantmon just standing there waiting for the other to move first.

"Let's even the playing field Beelzemon, Hyper Speed Activate!" J.T. shouted.

"Righto, Darkness Claw!" in a flash Beelzemon was darting around the battlefield looking for a chink in his brother's defense, and once he saw opportunity he snatched it up with a strike to the back.

"You inncolent fool!" Chaosgallantmon roared in pain as he slammed Beelzemon with his saber, knocking the former demon lord to the ground.

Beelzemon was running out of options, he was lowering his attack strength to keep from deleting his brother, but it wasn't doing anything, and if he went too high he could kill Chaosgallantmon, "Double Impact!"

"Chaos Shot!" the dark knight countered by raising his shield and unleashing a giant burst of energy.

"This isn't working, I know try using the Dramon Breaker again! There must be another attack!" J.T. was right, Beelzemon knew there was another attack, and it was about damn time he used it.

"Right! Come get me!" Beelzemon shouted leaving himself wide open.

"If you insist, Cruel Balmung!" Chaosgallantmon then launched a giant stream of energy from his lance.

"Not today, Victory Charge!" Beelzemon countered absorbing the energy with his sword and directing it back at his opponent. This caused Chaosgallantmon to stumble to the ground in pain.

"You, you insect!" the black knight shouted in pain as he got back up, barely able to stand, "Blackmegagargomon!" but it was too late, the giant fell as soon as Chaosgallantmon called for him, "Kuzuhamon!" but she also fell to the ground exhausted. Both of his teammates were reverted to Rookie and unconcious.

"Your turn, brother," Beelzemon spoke as his sword disappeared and he pulled out his Berenjas, "Double Impact."

"GGRRAAHH!" Chaosgallantmon screamed in pain as he too fell to the ground and turned back to Guilmon.

"It's done, let's get these three somewhere safe," Beelzemon ordered.

"No problem buddy," J.T. told him as he picked Guilmon up.

"Just load them up on me guys," Cannondramon told them. As they all loaded up they sat out for the nearest cave, as soon as they found one they made shelter and camped for the night.

"We should be safe here," Impmon figuredd as he walked back into the cave and sat near his sleeping family, "Oh, and guys?"

"What is it Impmon?" Lunamon asked.

"Thanks for sparing them, and Lunamon? Come here you," Impmon walks directly up to her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Oh, you," Lunamon blushed.

"Get a room you two..." Agumon groaned.

**The next morning**

"Ugh..." Guilmon groaned as he woke to the smell of smoke, "What the Hell?"

"Hey buddy," Impmon gently grinned looking down at his brother.

"Impmon? You're alive!" Guilmon shouted in glee instantly snapping from sleep.

"Yeah, and you have some explaining to do," Impmon told him, "for starters, how did you get captured by Moon=Milleniumon?"

"Oh, that... well you see Seraphimon paid us a visit one night," Guilmon explained, "and it turned out that demon already got to him, he was tainted and turned into the Lord of Wrath Daemon, he single handidly wiped the floor with us and carried us here."

"I see, now tell me, what happened to Madame Angewomon!?" Impmon pleaded for an answer.

"Impmon... I'm so so sorry..." Guilmon started hiding his eyes from the imp.

"Tell me, I can handle it," Impmon continued pleading Guilmon. As streams of tears came from Guilmon's eyes.

"I wasn't strong enough Impmon! They took her and done far worse to her than us!" he shouted breaking the news to Impmon and waking everyone else in the cave.

"What did they do to her!?" Impmon questioned with rage in his eyes.

"They turned her into a demon lord! Like they did to you!" Guilmon continued weeping.

"It's okay Guilmon, you did what you could, but don't worry we'll get her back, this I swear," Impmon vowed.

"Well look who's awake," J.T. announced as Guilmon quit sobbing, "Sorry we had to beat the snot out of you."

"It's fine, you did what you had to," Renamon assured behind J.T.

"Besides, I think we needed to be knocked around a little bit," Terriermon continued.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Ali," Ali greeted.

"My name's Val," Val continued the introductions.

"And I'm the leader of those two, J.T.," the last boy greeted.

"My name's-" Guilmon started, but was stopped by J.T.

"We know all about you, Impmon talks highly about you guys, especially you Guilmon," J.T. told them.

"It seems my reputation exceeds me then," Guilmon faked a chuckle under his depression.

"Don't worry guys, we'll make things back to normal," Impmon assured his family.

"But first, let's eat! I've had the campfire slow roasting some fish we caught earlier," Val shouted to the group that were still in the cave.

"I call first!" J.T. shouted with the rest of the group behind him. The only two people left were Impmon and Guilmon.

"Guilmon, I know you think you failed, but look on the bright side," Impmon told him.

"What bright side?" Guilmon asked.

"The fact that you're alive to fight another day, you have your life and you have the ability to fight," Impmon explained, "Look man, you can either sit here and mope, or you can get out of this cave and do something about it," and with that Impmon walked out of the cave to eat.

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: Things are starting to heat up now**

**J.T.: Yeah they are**

**Lunamon: Read and review**


	14. Chapter 14: The Lord of Lust

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's in this story**

**J.T.: Chapter start!**

**Chapter 14: The Lord of Lust**

Ghoulmon walked down the hallway, his master sent some of his lower levels to get the demon for a briefing, "Ah, Ghoulmon, good," Moon=Milleniumon greeted him.

"What do you need my master?" Ghoulmon asked.

"Give me a status report on our most recent enounters with our former Lord of Gluttony," the crystalized demon commanded.

"Sir, he and his friends have achieved their Mega forms, what's more they destroyed all three of our Commanders and they took back the Chaos Squad." Ghoulmon reported.

"I'm sorry, but was that a report of failure I heard?" the demon asked.

"I'm sorry Moon=Milleniumon, please forgive me, we won't fail you again," Ghoulmon begged for forgiveness.

"You have one more chance, and to make sure you don't mess up, take DL-06 with you," Moon=Milleniumon ordered.

Ghoulmon started to growl a little bit, but stopped himself out of fear, "Yes... sir..."

**The cave**

During breakfast what Impmon told him still rang through Guilmon's head, "I guess I will do something about it," Guilmon muttered under his breathe.

"What was that?" Impmon asked him.

"Huh? Nothing bro, just eat," Guilmon told his younger brother.

"Okay, but if you need me, I'll be there for you," Impmon told him.

"Hey! Who wants seconds?" Val asked the others in the group.

"Ooh! I'll take some!" Terriermon shouted.

"Okay, here you go," Val gave the small rabbit some more fish.

"Thanks man!" terriermon cheered.

"You're welcome," Val replied.

"Guys, have you ever felt like you're being watched?" J.T. asked.

"You know what? Now that you've said that, I do," Impmon replied.

"This doesn't feel right, that's for sure," Guilmon butted in.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable," Ghoulmon chuckled as he appeared from the shadows.

"Ghoulmon!" Impmon yelled in anger.

"Ghoulmon!?" the others in the other group asked, including Guilmon and the others.

"The creature that sent us down our ever increasing situation," Impmon explained.

"And that's not all," Ghoulmon continued as a woman in a purple dress with bat wings, and a golden glove, "Meet Lilithmon, your former, Madame Angewomon, hehehehe..." Ghoulmon chuckled.

"Hello there, Impmon, It's so good to see you," Lilithmon grinned.

"You monster!" Impmon shouted as he was brimming with rage, "What did you do to her!?"

"The turned her into the Lord of Lust," Guilmon told him.

"Lilithmon," Ghoulmon finished.

"Madame Angewomon! Snap out of it!" Impmon pleaded.

"Don't you get it kid?" Lilithmon asked him, "she no longer exists."

"You souless monsters," Guilmon growled, "Impmon, remember what you said about me getting up and doing something?"

"Yeah?" Impmon was waiting for Guilmon to continue.

"Well, it's time I do something, go we'll free Madame Angewomon while you guys take out Moon=Milleniumon," Guilmon ordered him.

"But Guilmon!" Impmon protested.

"No buts! This is bigger than your own personal vendetta!" Guilmon told him, "Don't worry man, she'll be fine, just go."

"Fine, let's go," Impmon walked off as J.T. went up to Guilmon.

"That's a one way trip, you sure you want to do it?" J.T. asked.

"We all make some time," Guilmon told him.

"Good luck bro," Impmon spoke as he got away with the others.

"Now where were we?" Guilmon taunted with the question, "Oh yeah, we were about to kick your ass and get Angewomon back!" the dinosaur roared as he warp digivolved to Gallantmon.

"Don't forget us," Renamon spoke as she warp digivolved to Sakuyamon, which was just a gold version of Kuzuhamon.

"We'll never quit!" Terriermon shouted as he warp digivolved to Megagargomon, which was a green version of his dark side.

"Fine, then we kill you all, Ghoulmon, attack!" Lilithmon ordered.

"What!? I'm not your subordinate!" Ghoulmon shouted in protest then catches her death stare and grumbles a reply, "Fine... Death Arrow!" Ghoulmon shouted as he fired evil arrows from his hand eyes.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon yelled creating a shield for all three of the group.

"This isn't going to be easy guys, chances are we'll all die in the process, so if you want to back out and join Impmon, I can cover you," Gallantmon told them.

"Dude, we've been with you since the start," Megagargomon told the knight.

"Don't think we're going to back out now just because we're scared," Sakuyamon continued.

"You guys..." was all Gallantmon could say for a moment, "Thanks, now let's beat these demons and get Madame Angewomon back!" Gallantmon shouted as the other two cheered.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Sakuyamon asked the eldest of the group.

"Megagargomon, once the shield breaks I need you to launch your whole payload, keep it up and don't stop until you run out of ammo, as for you Sakuyamon, I need you to support Megagargomon and keep as many attacks off of him as possible while I try to sneak around back and flank them from behind, ready? Break!"

"The shield's breaking in 3...2...1!" Sakuyamon shouted as the shield shattered and Megagargomon unleashed his entire arsenal against the two opponents all the while Gallantmon managed to slip away undetected.

**Meanwhile with Impmon**

"Where are we now?" Impmon asked.

"Judging by the ominous tower litterally a few miles away, I'd say a good couple of hours," Lunamon told him, "So Impmon?"

"Yeah?" the imp asked.

"Do you, you know, like me?" Lunamon asked with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Impmon asked.

"No, I mean, like, like," the rabbit made the question clearer, this made Impmon start blushing a little as he thought about what to say.

"Yeah, I-I guess I do," Impmon blushed as the rest of the group sighed at the awkwardness of the situation.

"That's great, because I think I like you too," Lunamon replied as she blushed even more.

"Oh, how sweet?" a demonic voice mocked as a demon like digimon floated from the sky.

"Who the Hell are you!?" Impmon asked getting ready for a fight.

"Do you not remember me Impmon?" the newcomer asked, "How about I remind you."

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: I wonder, who's the ghost from Impmon's past at the end of the chapter?**

**Impmon: N you don't, you already know**

**J.T.: I'm doing like all good announcers do, don't judge me**

**Ali sighing: Read and review**


	15. Chapter 15: The Lord of Wrath

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: Sorry, we've been in a mix of laziness and busy**

**J.T.: But we're here now, so let's get this disclaimer out of the way**

**Val: OmegaInferno owns nothing in this story**

**Chapter 15: The Lord of Wrath**

The demon that floated in front of Impmon and his friends started morphing into an angelic form, "Remember me now? One of the many lives you ruined."

"Seraphimon!" Impmon exclaimed loudly, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," he continued to apologize.

Seraphimon turned back into his previous form and scowled, "I am no longer Seraphimon, I'm now known as Daemon, the Lord of Wrath!" the demon proudly stated.

"He's gone Impmon, we've got no choice but to kick his ass!" Agumon stated loudly.

"I guess you're right Agumon," the imp agreed, "Well guys? You ready or what?"

J.T. pulled out his D-Arc then smirked, "Right behind ya' buddy."

"Card slash!" all three of the tamers shouted as they slashed the gold cards through.

"Impmon warp digivolve to..." Impmon shouted, "Beelzemon!"

"Lunamon warp digivolve to..." Lunamon chanted, "Dianamon!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to..." the orange dinosaur roared, "Cannondramon!"

"That's it? I'm supposed to be scared of you? Pathetic," Daemon taunted.

**With Gallantmon's team**

On the others' side they weren't fairing any better with luck. Sakuyamon was barely holding off the barrage of dark attacks and Megagargomon had ran out of ammo. Things were looking grim for the three, but they persisted, giving in for nothing.

Gallantmon managed to successfully sneak his way around the battle and behind enemy lines, and as luck would have it he was in a perfect set up for a sneak attack. Now he just waited for the others to get prepared, he took his shield and flashed it against the sun and Sakuyamon noticed the signal, "Ready old friend?"

"Of course I am, now signal him back," Megagargomon replied as Sakuyamon flashed her staff at Gallantmon.

"Perfect," Gallantmon whispered to himself as he got as close as he could to the two demons, "Sorry to interupt your fun with my family, but may I interest you in a Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted as he caught the attention of the two. He had successfully hit Ghoulmon and knocked him to the ground for Sakuyamon and Megagargomon, Lilithmon on the other hand wasn't that easy to catch off gaurd and evaded the attack.

"Ah, I see that you didn't run from the fight after all, that's pretty underhanded for a knight of your calliber," Lilithmon grinned.

"And letting the darkness control you is weak on your part Madame Angewomon, I know Impmon wouldn't like this, Hell I don't like it myself, but I have to delete you!"

"You!? That's a laugh," Lilithmon grinned, "I raised you since you were a Gigimon, do you really think you can beat me?"

"I know I have the power!" Gallantmon protested.

"But do you have the heart?" Lilithmon taunted.

"I have more heart than you do," Gallantmon replied coldly.

"We'll see about that! Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon yelled as she tried swatting at Gallantmon with her golden glove.

"It's sad to see you have dropped this low, why did you give in so easily? Do you not care about us? Do you not care about Impmon!?" at the mention of the imp's name something sparked inside Lilithmon.

"I-Impmon?..." Lilithmon questioned then she came back to her 'senses', "No! I don't care one bit about that pest!"

"Are you sure? It seemed at one point you cared deeply," Gallantmon taunted, "Now imagine if Impmon caught you acting like this."

"If he... caught me?" something inside Lilithmon sparked again, but was yet again repressed, "Nice try kid, but now I have to delete you!"

"Then I have no choice," the knight told her with a grim expression.

"You really think that you can win!?" Lilithmon questioned with an evil laugh.

"Let's find out," Gallantmon spoke as he slowly walked towards the demonic woman.

"Get back!" the woman shouted, "Nazar Nail!"

The attack almost hit Gallantmon but he simply knocked it aside with his lance, "No," the knight told her, "Shield of the Just!" the attack hit Lilithmon dead in the chest also knocking her towards the others, "Now let's end this."

**With Beelzemon and company**

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon roared as he threw, or rather shot the first blow.

"That's an insult to my power," Daemon taunted, "Now this is an attack, Evil Inferno!" summons a roaring inferno that hits all three of his enemies.

"Beelzemon!" J.T. shouted in fear.

"I'm still here, burnt, but here," Beelzemon replied as the boy sighed in relief, "Now let's send this one out of the park."

"Right!" J.T. agreed as he searched through his cards and found just the one, "How about this? Card slash! Gallantmon's Gram activate!"

Beelzemon grinned as his brother's lance appeared on his arm, "I'll make you proud brother," he calmly vowed as he looked towards Daemon," You want something on an equal level with your strength? You got it, Royal Joust!"

The attack hit Daemon directly forcing him to land due to the amount of power behind the attack, but he still mustered a grin, "I guess you're stronger than you look kid, but I can still beat you and your friends asses!"

"Sorry pal! Not today! Dynamo Cannon!" Cannondramon roared.

**Gallantmon's side**

"This is impossible! You wouldn't dare kill me! You won't allow yourself!" Lilithmon stated in shock as Gallantmon approached her.

"Time to find out then," Gallantmon replied cooly as he pulled back his lance, ready to strike.

Sakuyamon noticed Gallantmon right as he was about to strike, "Gallantmon don't!" she shouted.

"Why not!? We have no other choice!" the white knight protested. Meanwhile, Lilithmon had time to recover and was biding her time for the perfect moment for an underhanded sneak attack, and when it presented itself, she pounced. The demon lady had knocked Gallantmon back into the treeline as she started looking for Ghoulmon while holding off Sakuyamon.

"Ghoulmon! Where are you!?" Lilithmon shouted in agitation as the demon phased in beside her.

"Right here, now let's end this sharade," the ghoul stated.

"Of course, now take the giant while I beat this bitch senseless," Lilithmon ordered as she viciously attacked Sakuyamon. On the other side of the fight, Megagargomon and Ghoulmon were each dealing heavy blows to one another and seemed to be equal in strength.

"This is getting me nowhere!" Megagargomon stated to himself.

"Allow me to be of some assistance," A voice answered as Gallantmon slammed into Ghoulmon, "This is for hurting me, my mother, and most of all Impmon!" and with that, the knight deleted Ghoulmon.

"It seems that you'd underestimated me," Lilithmon teased as she had Sakuyamon in a firm hold. The demonic mistress never noticed Gallantmon came back, that is until.

"Get away from her you bitch," the knight stated as Lilithmon turned in shock.

**Beelzemon's side**

"Damn it that hurt!" Daemon roared in pain but then put on a sadistic grin, "But now I can share that pain with you." Daemon then charged Cannondramon and slashed him relentlessly with his claws, causing severe bleeding.

"Get off of him!" Dianamon screamed as she started swinging her weapon at the demon, who swiftly dodged.

"You're turn bitch!" Daemon shouted as he punched Dianamon through a tree and turned to Beelzemon, "Do you really think you can win?"

Beelzemon just chuckled and simply replied, "I know I will succeed because I'm crazy enough to believe it," the demon biker then pulled out is Berenjas and fired on Daemon.

"Damn it!" Val cursed, "What are we supposed to do?"

"What do you mean?" Ali asked him.

"My partner's severely injured, your's is through a tree and Beelzemon's the only one left who can fight," Val explained.

"As long as one of us can fight, we fight on," J.T. stated like a true leader, "We're not finished until we're either dead or succeed, and I don't plan on dieing for a long time."

"And I'm right there with you!" Ali confirmed with determination.

"I guess I am too," Val gave in.

"Good, now let's kick this demon lord's ass!" J.T. cheered as the rest of the group followed suit.

"Now that that's cleared up, Royal Joust!" Beelzemon shouted launching a giant burst of energy from Gallantmon's saber. The attack hit Daemon's left wing and forced him into the ground, "Now! Hit him with all you got!" Beelzzemon ordered as all three of the mega leveled digimon shot their strongest attacks.

"I'm not going down that easily!" Daemon roared as he prepared a counter attack, "Chaos Flare!" the demon shouted as he unleashed a giant burst of energy that made all the attacks cancel out on each other, "This fight has only begun!"

"No," Beelzemon calmly stated, "This fight was over a long time ago," the demon biker actually snuck around Daemon while he launched his attack and impaled him in the back, "Tag, you're dead," and with that Daemon was deleted.

**With Gallantmon**

"What!? Impossible!" Lilithmon shouted in anger at the revelation that Gallantmon was still alive and kicking.

"Is it? I think it's very much possible," gallantmon protested, "Now let her go."

"I don't think you're in the position to make threats little boy," Lilithmon threatened as she brought her glove closer to Sakuyamon's face.

"You have no idea," Gallantmon said cooly, "who the Hell I am!" in a flash Gallantmon was charging the demon mistress. Shocked that he would take such a course of action, Lilithmon had no idea what to do, run? Attack? Kill her hostage? She had no clue, and before she could decide, Gallantmon was already on top of her.

"I think I'm in the position to make threats now," the knight stated as he held his lance towards Lilithmon's chest while Sakuyamon was freed.

"Don't do it Gallantmon! She's our mother! She's your mother!" Sakuyamon begged.

With a death glare and a cold voice, Gallantmon uttered two simple words, "You're lucky," and with that he knocked out Lilithmon in one punch.

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: Again, we apologize for not getting this out sooner**

**Omega: Hopefully we won't be as lazy with the next chapter**

**Ali: Please read and review**


	16. Chapter 16: The Lord of Greed

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: And we're back for another chapter!**

**Impmon: OmegaInferno owns only his OC's in this story**

**Agumon: Chapter start!**

**Chapter 16: The Lord of Greed**

Lilithmon woke up to the shock of being tied up, "What's the meaning of this!?"

"Simple, you're evil, you stay tied up, "Guilmon calmly explained, "Now shut up and be a good little prisoner."

"I will have your head!" she shouted back at him.

"I found the others, they're on their way back to meet with us," Renamon reported walking into the cave.

"Good, how's Terriermon doing with fishing?" Guilmon asked.

"How do you like your sea bass?" Terriermon walked in with a big grin on his face, and several fish.

"Alright Terriermon! You're the mon!" his brother congradulated, "Now all we need is a fire, can you prepare the fish while I get it started?"

"Sure, not a problem," Terriermon complied. In ten minutes, they had a fire going and their fish was cooking, they had things set at the moment.

"I smell fish!" Impmon shouted then licked his lips with eagerness.

"Well, that's one less demon lord to worry about," J.T. reported to the others.

"Which one did you get?" Guilmon asked.

"Daemon, and he was a tough bastard too," Impmon answered, then went wide eyed as he noticed Lilithmon tied up, "Why is she tied up!? Why isn't she normal again!?" Impmon paniced and started hyperventilating.

"Impmon! Calm the Hell down!" Guilmon ordered, "Look, we don't know how to purify her at the moment, so we had to tie her up just in case."

"Are you serious!? This is just perfect!" Impmon shouted in agrrivation, "I lost her before and I could lose her again!? And this time she might not come back!"

Guilmon had had enough of Impmon's panicing and did the most sensible thing anyone could do, slap him straight in the face, "Get a hold of yourself!" the dinosaur told him, "Look! Just because we don't no a way doesn't mean we can't find one! Now shut up, or pack up!"

"Right, right, I'm sorry," the imp apologized.

"So, what should we do with her in the mean time?" Ali asked, careful not to get to close to the demon lady.

"We keep her tied up, wait, and pray we find a cure," Guilmon explained, "It's the only thing we can do for now."

"Well that sucks," Agumon commented while making himself comfortable, "Well, we won't accomplish anything stuck in this drafty cave."

"Agreed, but we need something to eat first," Terriermon agreed coming back in with the fish ready, "I made sure to get enough for everyone."

"You're the best Terriermon," Impmon thanked, "and did you get fish for 'everyone'?"

"Huh?" Terriermon asked, then caught the hint, "Don't worry bud, I got her some too."

"Thanks man, I can always count on you," Impmon spoke happily as he munched on the fish.

"This is great!" J.T. exclaimed gulping down another large bite of fish, "how did you make this?"

"How about, if we survive this I'll tell you," Terriermon told him making a deal.

"You mean when we survive this, right?" J.T. corrected.

"He's right, we're all getting through this," Guilmon spoke up, "no one, no matter what circumstances will be left behind."

"Good, now that that's settled, we need to appoint someone to watch Lilithmon," Renamon suggested.

"Thanks for volunteering, Renamon," the others in the cave chuckled.

"What!? Fine," Renamon grumbled, "I'll also try and find a way to purify her."

"Okay, Terriermon and I will assist the others, we'll come and get you if needed," Guilmon told her, "also, if you have to," Guilmon stops as he notices Impmon.

"I understand, now get a move on," Renamon confirmed.

"Of course," Guilmon replied back.

**With the group searching two hours later**

"Damn it, there's nothing out here at all, no evidence of the base or demon lords," Impmon complained.

"I know what you mean, we've been out here for at least a couple of hours and we're still empty handed," J.T. agreed.

"Careful what you wish for guys..." Guilmon warned as he noticed a demonic figure seep from the shadows.

"Welcome fools, to your doom," the creature taunted, "But of course, if you have any valuables, I might just spare your lives if you hand them over."

"What!? Hell no!" Impmon shouted at the creature.

"No? Then you have envoked the wrath of the Lord of Greed, Barbamon!" it stepped out of the shadows, and he seemed to have the appearence of an evil, elderly magician with a staff and devil wings.

"Ah, so you're the fourth demon then? Good," Guilmon grinned as he warp digivolved to Gallantmon.

"We've been looking for you all day," Terriermon complained as he also warp digivolved.

"J.T.?" Impmon asked.

"Ali?" Lunamon asked her partner.

"Val?" Agumon questioned.

"Of course," all three of the tamers answered, "Card slash! Warp digivolution activate!" the teens cried out as their partners digivolved to their mega levels.

"Interesting, so it's five against one? You should've brought more allies," Barbamon taunted.

**With Renamon**

"Let me go, you bitch!" Lilithmon shouted struggling against her bonds.

"No can do Madame Angewomon, now I'm going to try something else," Renamon told the demon as she turned into Sakuyamon.

"What the Hell are you doing!?" Lilithmon asked in a panic.

"Experimentation," was all Sakuyamon said as she prepared an attack, "Amethyst Wind!" the shamen digimon launched her purifying cherry blossoms that surrounded Lilithmon and began sapping a dark energy from her.

"WWWAAAHHH!" Lilithmon shrieked as the cherry blossoms continued their work.

"All most there," Sakuyamon noted.

**Back with Impmon's group**

"Oh, look at who thinks he's a big shot everyone?" Megagargomon taunted back, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall buddy!"

"Then you'll fall the hardest!" Barbamon shouted as he knocked Megagargomon to the ground with his staff, "You're turn traitor!" he cackled evilly turning to Beelzemon.

"Am I the traitor? Or did you betray yourselves?" Beelzemon questioned pulling out his Berenjas.

"Nobody disobeyes Moon=Milleniumon! Hell Fire!" Barbamon shouted as he launched an immense fireball at Beelzemon, who was frozen in his tracks.

"Move it Beelzemon!" Gallantmon shouted as he knocked him out of the way. both of them got up and the knight stared hard at the demon, "Why didn't you dodge!?"

"I don't know," Beelzemon answered, "It was a one time thing, I promise."

"It better be, because I don't think I can save your ass again," Gallantmon warned.

"Right, of course, "Beelzemon confirmed and turned towards their opponent, "Yo Gandalf!"

"Huh?" Barbamon asked in confusion as he turned towards his fellow demon lord.

"Suck it, bitch," Beelzemon calmly spoke as he pulled the triggers, firing several rounds off. Every shot hit their mark and knocked Barbamon to the ground.

He may have just been knocked to the ground, but when he got back up, he sure didn't act like it, in fact he was laughing, "I'm loving it! You're too much!"

"What kind of sick, twisted freak are you!?" Gallantmon asked as Barbamon swiftly got in front of the knight.

"The freak that takes you to Hell," he laughed maniacally as he grabbed his prey by the collar, threw him up in the air and launched a fireball at him.

"GGGRRRAAAHHH!" Gallantmon shouted in pain as he landed to the earth below.

"Gallantmon!" Beelzemon shouted as he watched his brother get beaten, "Let go of him you psychopath!" Beelzemon roared out as he started getting into a vicious one, on one with barbamon, but was ultimately knocked to the ground also.

"What the Hell do we do now!?" J.T. asked.

Just as the boy asked this question, Beelzemon just got up, "We fight on."

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: Well, we noticed several bad mistakes in this chapter, so we uploaded it again with everything we noticed corrected**

**J.T.: Anyways, read and review**


	17. Chapter 17: The Lord of Envy

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: And we're back again for chapter 17!**

**J.T.: OmegaInferno owns nothing in the story**

**Val: except his OC's**

**Ali: Chapter start!**

**Chapter 17: The Lord of Envy**

Lilithmon at this point was pulling and yanking against the ropes that bound her as hard as she could, but she still could not make them break, "Let go of me you wretch!"

"We're almost done, I just have to get the corrupted data out of you," Sakuyamon calmly answered. A minute later Lilithmon's form began to shrink until it was the size and shape of a cat, "Madame Angewomon?"

**With Beelzemon's group**

"I agree Beelzemon, now how about we send this asshole back to Hell?" Gallantmon replied getting back up.

"I've been waiting for you to say that since the beginning of the fight," Beelzemon grinned.

"I'd like to see you try!" Barbamon cackled evilly as he prepared his staff.

"I won't try!" Beelzemon shouted as he punched Barbamon into the ground, "Because I will do it," the demon biker then proceeded to mercilously beat the other demon lord further into the ground, "And if you think you stand a chance?" Beelzemon raised his fist one last time and threw his strongest punch, making a large crack in the ground, "You've got another thing coming."

"Yeah, like Beelzemon's fist!" Cannondramon joked, "Or my Dynamo Cannon!" the attack landed, and in the proccess made the crater significantly larger.

"Well I think that took care of him," Val smirked.

"No, he would have turned into data if it did," Gallantmon reminded, "he's just bidding his time."

An evil chuckle replied to what the knight said, "Nothing gets past you does it?" the demonic wizard questioned, "No, I'm not done yet, not by a long shot."

"Well, then that's more ass whooping time we get on you then," Megagargomon spoke as he opened up his silos, "Now Cannondramon if you would kindly assist me?"

"Why thank you good sir, I think I will," the tank dragon answered pointing his cannons towards Barbamon. As both of the giants unleashed their payload onto the demon lord, majority of the shots hit their mark and forced him to the ground, but he was laughing the whole time.

"That's all you got? My turn, Pandaemonium Lost!" Barbamon then created a titanic explosion that hit every single digimon, and almost the tamers if it wasn't for Cannondramon and Megagargmon blocking the attack. All of the demon's opponents were on the ground, scorched, "Get up, you may be well done, but you're not finished," Barbamon then gave a sadistic grin, "I still have to finish cooking you."

"Well... that sucked." Beelzemon coughed getting up.

"Beelzemon! Are you okay?" J.T. asked.

"He's fine, now let's kick some ass!" Gallantmon answered for his brother while also getting up.

Uhm... it seems that we're out of the picture..." terriermon spoke coughing up smoke as he, Agumon, and Lunamon fell to the ground.

"Agumon!" Val shouted running towards his partner.

"Lunamon!" Ali cried out as she held her partner.

"Well Beelzemon, it seems you two are the only ones left," J.T. told his partner.

"If that's how it's going to be, then so be it."

"That's the spirit Beelzemon," Gallantmon spoke as he approved his brother, "Now how do you think we take him down?"

"Hard," was all Beelzemon said as he dashed forward and engaged into a fist fight of titanic proportions with Barbamon. Of course it was turning out like the last one, that is until Gallantmon joined in.

"That's not what I meant!" the knight sighed as he helped Beelzemon. The two were putting up a good fight, but so was their enemy. It wasn't until that Gallantmon tried another attack for the demon that presented the perfect opportunity for Beelzemon, and he took it without hesitation. The demon grabbed onto Barbamon's shoulders, flipped over him, and got him in a full nelson hold.

"Now Gallantmon!" Beelzemon shouted in desperation as Barbamon struggled against the other demon, "Before he gets away!"

"Right! Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon launched his attack with full force, and just before it hit Beelzemon let go and barrel rolled to the left. Once his attack was finished, Barbamon had just started dissolving into data.

"I-I'm not done yet..." Barbamon started but then looked down to see Beelzemon's hand was through his chest.

"Yes you are, now do me a favor and die," Beelzemon then yanked his hand out of Barbamon as he fully dissolved and disappeared into the sky. As soon as that was done the eight were on their way back to the cave for some rest and relaxation over their latest victory. All of them were chatting and laughing the whole way back to the cave.

"They're back!" Renamon shouted to someone in the cave.

"Who's she talking to?" Impmon asked his brother.

"Honestly, I don't know," Guilmon replied as they entered the cave. When inside they saw renamon and a cat digimon waiting for them, what's more Lilithmon was missing, "Uh... where's our prisoner?"

"Right here, and it's not nice to call your surrogate mother that," the digimon beside Renamon spoke up, "Just because I'm a Gatomon doesn't mean that I've changed.

"Madame Angewomon!" Impmon cheered as he ran up to hug her.

"My apologies, I didn't recognize you," Guilmon apologized.

"Hello Impmon!" Gatomon hugged him back, "and no problem Guilmon, glad to see you back, but it looked like you had one Hell of a fight."

"Or a fight with Hell itself," Terriermon retorted, "We took down Barbamon earlier, so that means only three demon lords remain."

"Really? Good, Renamon's already helped me get dinner ready, so let's eat," Gatomon ordered.

"No complaints here!" The rest of the group cheered. That night everyone slept and ate the best they had in a while. They laughed and sang, for their victory was at hand.

**Moon=Milleniumon's fortress: Later that night**

"Sir, Barbamon has been confirmed KIA," a Devimon reported to his master.

Moon=Milleniumon's permanent look of dissatisfaction fit the occasion perfectly, "Damn it, Barbamon's dead, Daemon's dead, if this goes any farther south we'll be in Digital mexico," the demon commented in irritation," Fine, have Leviamon guard the river two miles away that circles the base."

"Yes sir," the Devimon complied.

"Oh and how far have the Ebemon gotten with awakening DL-07?" Moon=Milleniumon asked.

"They're almost finished, they approximate within the next two days," the Devimon reported.

"Good, you are dismissed."

**With Beelzemon's group in the morning**

Ali woke up with a large yawn and saw everyone else was awake, "Good morning guys."

"Morning Ali," J.T. greeted, "Did you sleep as well as I did?"

"Yeah, like a log," Ali smiled.

"And your snoring sounded like a Boarmon," Lunamon joked, making her partner steam for a few seconds.

"Okay, okay, calm down you two," Impmon broke them up before they fought, "Now come on, we gotta' get breakfast."

Just then Ali's stomach growled loudly,"Yeah, that seems great right now," she blushed.

"Well come on, the fish won't last long," Gatomon told her as she prepared another plate.

"Cool," Ali spoke as she started munching down, where are we going for today?"

"Well, there's supposed to be a river a few miles away, so we'll try it today," Renamon told her.

"Okay, we got our destination, and we've got the energy, I say once we finish we head out," Impmon reasoned.

"Agreed," J.T. concured, "So, are we all set?"

"Well, it seems everyone's done, so unless there are any objections, let's get a move on." everyone in the group then mobilized as they made their way to the river nearby. All were blissfully unaware of what lied in wait beneath the surface of the water.

"Something's not right here," Gatomon spoke as her ears perked up.

"What do you hear?" Impmon asked.

"Trouble, it's big, and it's aquatic," Gatomon replied.

"How can you tell?" Guilmon asked.

"Because I can hear it swimming." the cat told him. She was right, because when everyone stopped and listened they could here something moving through the river, and it sounded big indeed.

"Look!" Impmon shouted as he pointed to two large, blue fins that appeared from the surface, then disappeared back into the deep.

"It knows we're here, it's stalking us," Renamon warned the group.

"Well, I don't think we'll have to wait too much longer, it seems to be getting closer," Terriermon paniced a little, as sure enough his words were true as the fins reappeared only mere yards from the shore.

"Get ready," J.T. told the others as he got out his D-Arc and the gold card.

"I'm ready," Ali spoke as she also prepared.

"Right behind you," Val complied.

"Well, let's go," all three tamers slashed their cards through and made their partners digivolve to Mega. At the same time, Guilmon, Renamon, and terriermon digivolved to Mega also.

As soon as the others prepared, Gatomon began to digivolve also, but instead of Angewomon, another form took her place, it was similar, but instead it was Ophanimon, "So I take the form of one of the Celestial digimon as a mega then, interesting."

"You look amazing!" Ali cheered, "What do we call you now?"

"Ophanimon," the ophan digimon answered.

"Cool!" Ali replied.

"Focus you two! Possible demon lord in the water!" J.T. reminded them.

"Oh, right!" Ali snapped out of it and regained her focus.

As soon as everyone was prepared a giant, quadropedal, red, two tailed crocodile erupted from the water, "Behold the Lord of Envy, Leviamon!" it roared.

"Ah, so you're the fifth demon lord we've been searching for, sucks to be you," Gallantmon smirked.

"Is that so?" Leviamon smirked back, "And why is that?"

"Because, we're going to take you to Davey Jones' locker," Beelzemon taunted.

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: We'll see you guys for the next chapter of An Imp's Redemption!**

**J.T.: Read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: Our computer was giving us trouble, so that's why eighteen so late, but don't worry! It's here now!**

**J.T.: That's right! So quit compaining, we're here now!**

**Ali: Yeah, I don't think we have any impatient viewers, so Val? Could you?**

**Val: Of course, OmegaInferno owns only his OC's in this story, NOTHING else**

**Chapter 18: Beginning of the End**

Leviamon grinned at the trash talk Beelzemon used, "Funny, that's usually my line, I envy you for beating me to the point, but just because you beat me to the point doesn't mean you can beat me in a fight."

"I know it's not my place to, but I guess I'll have to kill the Leviathan this time," Beelzemon cooly stated with a come back of his own then he looks to the sky,"sorry God, but I got it this time."

"Enough talk, let's fight," Gallantmon interjected as he charged the giant leviathan with his trusted Gram raised, "Take this fat ass! Lightning Joust!"

The attack landed on Leviamon but it barely phased the giant at all, "You seem to have underestimated me, that's not a wise move on your part, Cauda!" Leviamon then viciously swung his tail into Gallantmon, knocking the knight to the ground.

"Gallantmon!" Beelzemon shouted in fear.

"I'm good," Gallantmon stated in a daze as he put a thumbs up.

"That's it, it's time to get me a new purse!" Sakuyamon growled as she charged Leviamon.

"And some new boots!" Dianamon continued.

"I've always wanted to try alligator!" Ophanimon shouted as all three of them charged at the demon lord.

"You want a taste? Here's a good sample! Duo Cauda!" Leviamon struck again, this time he used both tails and hit them all with ease.

"Wow, you're tough, go ahead, you can beat up on the chicks some more," Megagargomon commented.

"Or you could take on living battleships like us," Cannondramon finished.

"Battleships huh? Then consider me the torpedo, Rostrum!" Leviamon grabbed Megagargomon in his jaws and threw straight at Cannondramon, "Duo Cauda!" the leviathan then finished by knocking them into the river with his tails.

"Damn it!" Beelzemon growled in anger,"It's just us again."

"Don't count us out too soon," Ophanimon stated as all of the others got back into position."

"Yeah, what kind of Megas would we be if we couldn't handle one attack?" cannondramon asked.

"Smart ones," Leviamon grinned.

"Well, let's make us a seafood buffet that we'll never forget!" Beelzemon rallied the others.

"Yeah!" the rest of the group shouted.

"Ready? Aim, fire!" Gallantmon roared as all of the digimon launched their strongest attacks on Leviamon, it did a substantual amount of damage, but unfortunately, they still had a long way to go.

As the smoke cleared, and the dust settled, Leviamon appeared. He was injured, but he still had his sadistic grin, "I'm impressed, you actually hurt me, but I doubt that you can finish the job."

"Finish this," Beelzemon coldly stated as he pulled out his Berenjenas and shot off several rounds that bounce off the giant's hide, "What the Hell!?"

"Don't you get it by now boy? The only way to harm me is by attacking all at once, but that'll be pretty hard when you're drowning." the croc grinned.

"What do you mean by tha-" before he could finish his question he was already trying to keep Leviamon's jaws from closing in on him, and not only that, but they were also at least four meters underwater.

"How does it feel not being able to breathe under here?" Leviamon asked while still trying to crush Beelzemon,"It must be agonizing to have your lungs burn like that."

All Beelzemon could do was grimace and keep the huge jaws from clamping down on him. That's about the time his lungs started to give out.

This made Leviamon chuckle a little bit and have some fun with the prospect, "I'm sorry, could you speak up? I think you've got some water in your mouth."

"That's it, we have to get him, he's drowning down there!" Gallantmon shouted in anger.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" megagargomon asked.

"You're giant! Go with Cannondramon, drag that son of a sea turtle out of there and once he's on land, we let him have it! It's as simple as that!" the knight shouted back.

"Fine, you don't have to yell! Come on Cannonddramon, let's save the damn fool before he drowns," Megagargomon stated as he started waiding through the river with his partner. The two searched around for almost a full two minutes, then Cannondramon got Leviamon by one of his tails.

"I got sometin!" he tried to say as he held the tail with his jaws, the force of the bite caused Leviamon to let Beelzemon go and focus on the other two. When the demon biker made it to the shore Dianamon and Ophanimon were there to help him up.

"Damn you're a fool," Dianamon scolded with a small smile.

"Hey, it's not my fault a giant crocodile grabbed me and dragged me and nearly drowned me," Beelzemon argued back, but all this did was get himself punched in the arm by Dianamon and have her smile at him.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna' go down that easy," Beelzemon assured as he turned back to the river to see Cannondramon and Megagargomon were getting their asses handed to them, "Guys? I think it's high time we help them out."

"Agreed, but first we need to get Leviamon on dry land to slow him down, otherwise he has an incredibly large advantage over us," Gallantmon reasoned.

"Guys! You need to get that Lake Placid reject on the ground and out of the water!" Beelzemon shouted to his friends that were currently fighting Leviamon.

"Got it!" Cannondramon shouted back, "Ready to hall this baby in?"

"If the baby didn't weigh as much as us then yes, but since that won't happen I guess I have no choice," Megagargomon joked.

"Well, grab on and throw!" Cannondramon commanded as they both grabbed onto the demon lord and barely tossed him onto the beach.

"Damn it! I have to get back to the water!" Leviamon shouted in desperation, only to be cut off from his advantage, by his opponents.

"Leaving so soon?" Beelzemon asked with a smile, "and here I thought we became friends, oh well."

"Well, it seems that our guest isn't having a good time guys, let's fix that," Gallantmon grinned as they all threw out their strongest attacks one last time, leaving nothing left of Leviamon.

"Thanks guys, I thought I was going to be dinner to an alligator with an eating issue," Beelzemon thanked.

"No problem bud, I think we kind of owe you, you did save our lives," Gallantmon replied.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't accepted Ghoulmon's deal, we wouldn't be in this scenario," Beelzemon sighed as he reverted back to rookie with the others, except for Ophanimon who went back to her usual form as ultimate.

"No one has ever accomplished anything dwelling on the past, they also mustn't only look towards the future and hope, the only way any successful has gotten anything done is by working hard in the present to change his own future," Guilmon lectured.

"Besides, if you didn't make that choice, you wouldn't have known me, Ali, Val, Agumon, or Lunamon, and I know how you and Lunamon feel about each other," J.T. grinned.

"Y-you do!?" both the digimon in question shouted in unison.

"Oh come on, anyone that even mildly pays attention could see it coming from a mile away, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the first to have noticed it," J.T. assured.

"It's true," Ali grinned also, "It didn't take long for me to find out."

Guilmon also grinned with a guilty concience, "My little bro's finally becoming a man."

"Oh shut up Guilmon!" Impmon growled in frustration.

"Lighten up Impmon, we were just joking, besides, I think it's sweet that you two take interest in each other," Renamon butted in.

"Hold up guys, something's up ahead," Guilmon hushed the others as he croutched down with Impmon crawling next to him.

"What is it?" Impmon asked.

"Well, unless they have a really good haunted castle in the Dark Area, I would say that I found Moon=Milleniumon's castle," guilmon told the imp as he pointed towards the heavily gaurded fortress, "I think we should camp nearby and come up with a plan in the morning."

"Agreed," Impmon complied, "I'll get the others."

"Okay, I'll go look for a good spot," Guilmon then went off to find shelter.

"Okay guys, here's the deal, it seems our enemy is closer than expected, so instead of going back to our old cave, we'll camp at whatever's nearby and figure out a way inside tommorrow," Impmon explained.

"So, just ahead of this little batch of bushes and saplings is our target? That's kind of too close for comfort," J.T. commented.

"Yeah, but it's a long way back to the other camp and it would be easier to find a spot here and think of a plan tommorrow," Angewomon argued.

"Honestly, I want to get this over with as soon as possible, and if that means getting close to the bad guy's base, then I'm all for it," Terriermon stated.

"Yeah, and besides we can have a guard shift in case things go awry," Renamon assured, "but I'm getting to sleep all night."

"We get first shift then!" Impmon called out in order to get the best shift to have.

"Yeah, we'll take that one," J.T. agreed.

"Since we haven't done that much, we'll take the second," Ali volunteered.

"And we'll end the night with third," Val spoke up.

"Okay guys, I think we've got our home away from home for now," Guilmon stated as he came back, "it's pretty much another cave, but we got more foliage to hide us in case the shit hits the fan."

"You and your expressions Guilmon," Angewomon sweatdropped as the group followed the dinosaur to their temporary shelter.

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: I wonder who's the next Demon Lord?**

**J.T.: No you don't, you already know everything about how this story will go down! Now shut up and enjoy the ride**

**Impmon: All right, all right, sheesh... read and review please**


	19. Chapter 19: The Lord of Pride

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: Well, you know what time it is**

**J.T.: Time for you to kick back, and relax with another chapter of An Imp's Redemption**

**Ali: OmegaInferno owns only his OC's in this story**

**Chapter 19: The Lord of Pride**

"Man, guard duty sucks," J.T. complained as he sat by Impmon and their dwindling fire.

"Yeah, but at least we don't have to wake up in the middle of the night," Impmon comforted the boy.

"That's true, I'd hate to be woken up like that, Hell I don't think I could get up without lounging around with my eyes closed for an hour," J.T. mused.

"Yeah, well I'd make you get up," Impmon joked.

"Well buddy, it seems our shift's over, let's hit the hay and get someone else to do this craptacular job."

"Amen to that," Impmon agreed as they got up to go wake Ali and Lunamon for their shift.

**The Morning**

The morning came all to fast for J.T. as Impmon tried to wake the boy up, "Come on J.T. we got to get ready for the assault."

In J.T.'s sleep filled mind, he didn't hear that much and didn't recognize the voice, "Five more minutes mom..." he yawned.

"What the..." Impmon sighed then growled, "Get up ya' lazy bum! Badda-Boom!"

"Yipe! I'm awake!" J.T. jolted up as the fireball landed near his head, causing Ali to giggle at the sight.

"You two should go into comedy," she commented.

"But who'd be the sensible one in the group? Because they're both pretty insane," Guilmon argued after a little chuckle himself.

"Oh, ha, ha, guys," J.T. scowled.

"Yeah, if I wanted to be a clown I would've traded my bandana and gloves for floppy shoes and a red nose," Impmon argued angrily.

"Calm down guys, we were only kidding," Guilmon assured.

"Now that that little moment of drama's over, I got you guys some breakfast," Terriermon told the boy and his imp as he handed them some fruit.

"No fish?" J.T. asked.

"You don't want mercury poisoning do you? Besides, I'm tired of making fish every time we eat," Terriermon told him.

"I guess that's fare enough," Impmon reasoned as the two started munching into the food.

"Okay guys, I'm going to need you two since you're the most battle capable," Guilmon told Impmon and J.T. when they finished eating.

"What for?" they asked in unison.

"We're going to scope out their base and see just how strong their defense is, now come on," Guilmon ordered as the three moved out to a good positionto scope out the enemy.

"Let's see what we have here," Impmon stated as he looked down at the heavily guarded castle, "It seems the worst they got are Tankdramon, they have a few Devidramon, and from what I can see an entire army of Ogremon."

"Okay, well that sounds like a lot to punch through," J.T. said worried.

"That's not the end of it, I see a bunch of Musyamon, some Fangmon, and I see at least ten Mephistomon," Guilmon reported.

"This definately won't be easy, we're going to have to head back and come up with a plan," Impmon stated with Guilmon nodding in agreement.

Right before they were about to leave, J.T. noticed an angelic digimon among the many demons, but thought nothing of it. the angel seemed benevolent, but the look on his childish face betrayed that idea as it looked like he would enjoy hearing someone scream in pain.

"J.T., come on we're going," Impmon told his partner.

"Huh? Right," J.T. agreed as he was taken away from his thoughts, but when he turned back around the angel was gone, and so were his friends, so he jogged to catch up to them.

"Wait, wait, wait," J.T. heard Terriermon say as the boy finally made it back to the cave, "you expect us to walts up and knock on the front door of the heaviest guarded fortress in the Digital World? Now I know you're crazy Guilmon, why don't we just sneak around?"

"I already told you why Terriermon," Guilmon sighed as he explained for what seemed like the thousandth time, "There's no way we could sneak in, and if there was he probably already thought about it, our best chance is to go straight in, guns a blaze."

"that's risky," Angewomon commented.

"Isn't this whole scenario?" Impmon asked in protest, "We've came this far with risky plans, what's stopping us now?"

"The fact that it could get us killed," Renamon scoffed at the plan, "The only way we could make it easier for them is if we all went as In-Training forms."

"Well, if you three have any better ideas, we'd love to hear them," Guilmon growled, and after a moment of silence he spoke again, "That's what I thought, this is the only option left for us."

"Okay, let's say we do manage to get in there alive, and we're about to get out, but they seal off our exit, what then?" Terriermon asked.

"We make our own exit, simple as that," J.T. butted in, "I don't know about you guys, but us three are going, with or without you."

Terriermon was the first to give in, "You chumps wouldn't last ten seconds without me, so I guess I'll come if only to save your hides when you need me too."

"We're coming, we can't just sit by idly while you risk your lives," Ali and Lunamon said in unison.

"Count us in, we've survived this long, so how hard could it be to survive a little longer?" Val volunteered himself and his partner, who looked like he was determined to fight.

Renamon and Angewomon stared at each other for a moment, and knew they had lost, so they decided to join too, "Count us in."

"Thanks you guys," Impmon and J.T. said together.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Val asked retorically.

**The Dark Area: Inside Moon=Milleniumon's fortress**

"Devimon, report," the demon ordered.

"Yes sir, do you want the good news, or the bad news first?" the Devimon henchmen asked.

"Just report damn it!" Moon=Milleniumon shouted impatiently.

"Well, it seems the only demon lord left that can actually fight is Lucemon Chaos Mode, but on the other side of that coin, DL-07 is only mere hours from being awoken."

"Ah, so the last original Demon Lord is finally coming back eh? Have the Ebemon fixed his targeting issue?" the demon asked his subordinate.

"If you mean his blind rage, yes, he will have full cognitive skills, and can distinguish between friend and foe, he'll be the strongest yet," Devimon told his master.

"Good," was all the demon said.

**With Impmon's group, one hour later**

"Okay guys," Beelzemon told all his other digivolved allies and the tamers, "This is it, better get your shit together and get set, now I don't want to see any humans caught in the crossfire, so stay away from the fight and give us support when we need it, as for our living siege weapons, you guys stay back and act as mortar fire, while the rest of us go knock some heads in, got it?"

"Got it," the rest of the group complied.

"Good, now get into position," Beelzemon ordered as he saddled up on his Behemoth motorcycle and pulled out his Berenjenas, while the others that were supposed to be with him formed up behind Beelzemon. At this time the two giants had made it to their positions and were waiting for their que.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing Beelzemon," Gallantmon told his brother.

"So do I," Beelzemon agreed as he signaled Cannondramon and Megagargomon to start their onslaught, and as soon as they got their signal, they let loose with giant beams, missiles and tons of machine gun fire, ripping the enemy lines to shreds.

This was the perfect time for Beelzemon's group to go in guns a blazin' like Beelzemon said they would. Beezlemon was the first to go being he was the fastest. He ripped his opponents to shreds with every shot he took. It was child's play to attack, but dodging all the retaliations was another story, but he managed.

Gallantmon was also doing well despite being shot at from all sides. He mainly focused on taking out the Tankdramon that littered the castle walls. It was simple to dispose of them, but just like Beelzemon he circumed to rediculously large amounts of attacks sieging him.

"Madame Ophanimon, we're surrounded," Sakuyamon told her adoptive mother, as she stood with her and Dianamon, surrounded by a giant circle of enemies.

"Good, we can attack from any direction then," Ophanimon grinned.

"Besides, now I don't have to aim," Dianamon smirked as they deleted all their opponents.

Pretty soon, there was nothing else left to fight, so all of them gathered back together, "Good job guys, and you thought we'd die in the proccess," Beelzemon congradulated.

"I got to admit, we were pretty badass out there," Megagargomon chimed in.

"You? All you and Cannondramon did was provide artillary support, I was badass my friend," Beelzemon spoke as he beamed with pride.

"Such strong pride in you," a new, but childish voice spoke.

Everyone spun around as soon as they heard the voice, but J.T. was the first to recognize who it was, "I've seen him before! He was among the soldiers that we were spying on earlier!"

"What!? Why didn't you tell us!?" Ophanimon shouted.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about it!" J.T. apologized.

"What's wrong Ophanimon?" Sakuyamon asked.

"That's one of the last Demon Lords, his name is Lucemon," Ophanimon explained.

"But he looks so childish and angelic," Dianamon argued in confusion.

"yes, I am a Demon Lord, but not this form exactly," Lucemon grinned evilly as he digivolved into a new form that looked like a grown version of Lucemon with a mix of demonic and angelic features, "Now I am the true Lord of Pride, Lucemon Chaos Mode."

"Oh shit," was all Beelzemon said.

"Can you guess my level? Ultimate," Lucemon grinned.

"Well that doesn't seem so hard," Beelzemon grinned back as he charged Lucemon.

"Beelzemon no!" Ophanimon shouted, but she was too late because Lucemon was already in the proccess of kicking Beelzemon's ass, by the time he was done, Lucemon knocked Beelzemon to the ground behind the group.

"You're next," Lucemon smirked as he pointed at Gallantmon.

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: Things are getting heated up**

**J.T.: I'll say, please read and review**


	20. Chapter 20: The Lord of Sloth

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: WE DID IT! WE BROKE FIFTY REVIEWS!**

**J.T.: That's right bud, and we'd like to thank everyone who supported our story up until this point, so we've decided in the spirit of late Thanksgiving and early Christmas, we'd make this the longest chapter yet**

**Ali: OmegaInferno owns nothing in this story, except his OC's**

**Chapter 20: The Lord of Sloth**

Gallantmon grinned on the outside as Lucemon chose him, but on the inside he was shivering to the core, but all the same he tried to look calm and collected, "Let's go then," both of them flew at each other in a flash. From the very begging though, Lucemon had the lead and wasn't giving it up.

Lucemon grinned as he was about to throw one last punch, "It seems our fun is over," then it was all over for Gallantmon as he was knocked next to Beelzemon.

"Hey there... come here often?" Beelzemon managed to joke as he got back up.

"Shut up Beelzemon," Gallantmon sighed as he also got up.

"Okay ladies, it's our turn," Ophanimon ordered as all three of the female digimon attacked at once. They were putting up a better fight than the first two that went alone, but Lucemon was still winning.

"This is turning out to be such a bore," Lucemon grinned as he knocked all three of his opponents to the ground, "And here I thought the former Lord of Gluttony would put up a better fight, pity."

"Let's see you block this pretty boy!" Megagargomon shouted as he managed to punch Lucemon across the face.

Lucemon simply turned and grinned at Megagargomon, "Is that all? You even had the element of surprise on your side, This is an attack, Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon shouted as he actually managed to punch Megagargomon into the air and punch him countless times with one final pile drive into the ground.

"Ouch..." was all Megagargomon said.

"It seems you're the only one I haven't attacked yet," Lucemon told Cannondramon, "Let me fix that, Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon did the exact same treatment to Cannondramon as he did to the other giant.

"Ow..." Cannondramon commented.

"I know what you mean," Megagargomon agreed as they both got up.

"That's it, I've had enough of you," Gallantmon growled as he attacked Lucemon once more.

"Haven't you learned yet?" Lucemon asked retorically, "Paradise Lost Punch!"

But Gallantmon was ready as he did a backflip landing safely away from the attack, "I've learned alright, and I've adapted, Lightening Joust!"

Lucemon simply deflected the attack with a single hand, "Then I'll have to try a new trick, for I'm always one step ahead of you."

"Damn it," Gallantmon muttered.

"Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon shouted as a three dimensional magic square appears around Gallantmon.

"What the Hell!?" the knight shouted back.

"You have a fifty, fifty chance of either dieing, or taking massive damage. Let's see how lucky you are," the square creates a brilliant flash of light then disappears with Gallantmon face down on the ground, "It seems you're a lucky mon."

"Gallantmon!" the others called out to him, but he did nothing but stay there limp on the ground.

"Pity, and he seemed to have so much promise for a worthy fight," Lucemon grinned sadistically, "I guess the rest of you will have to do."

"Well jackass! We'll be more than you've bargained for!" Beelzemon roared as the remaining fighters charged Lucemon. They all put up a good fight, even landing good shots on Lucemon, but once the assault was over Lucemon just grinned and wiped away the blood from his lips.

"Is that all you got? Paradise Lost Punch!" this time Lucemon was targeting Beelzemon, but his arrogent pride didn't allow him to account for the other demon's swiftness, this allowed Beelzemon enough time to side step the attack and unleash a hailstorm of slugs at his opponent.

"What's the matter Lucemon? Can't keep up?" Beelzemon taunted.

"Damn you!" Lucemon cursed.

"I already was," Beelzemon retorted as he fired off more rounds.

"This isn't working! We need something else," J.T. thought aloud as he searched his deck, "Found it! Magnaangemon's Excalibur Activate!"

"This should do!" Beelzemon exclaimed as the sword appeared on his right wrist.

"What are you going to do with that toothpick?" Lucemon laughed.

"This, Gate of Destiny!" Beelzemon shouted as a floating gate appears behind Lucemon, and starts sucking Lucemon in.

"I'm not going in that easily," Lucemon grunted holding his ground.

"I didn't expect you to," Beelzemon told his opponent as he got close enough and stabbed Lucemon in the chest, "Have a knife day," he pleasantly taunted as Lucemon fell through the portal.

"I guess his pride blinded his ability to estimate his opponent's strength in the end," Sakuyamon mused.

"Ironic isn't it?" Ophanimon asked.

"Gallantmon! Speak to me!" Beelzemon shouted to his brother.

After a few seconds, Gallantmon finally coughed and looked up at his brother, "Did we get him?"

All Beelzemon could do was chuckle and answer, "Yeah, we got him."

"Great..." Gallantmon closed his eyes and his head drooped to the ground.

"Gallantmon... No, no, no, Gallantmon!" Beelzemon shouted in fear.

"What is it!?" Gallantmon asked in irritation as he looked back up.

"Oh, I thought you were dieing, sorry," Beelzemon apologized.

"It's fine, but can we rest for the night before moving in?" Gallantmon asked as he was sthe first to realized that it was night.

"Of course buddy," Beelzemon agreed as they all reverted to their normal forms. Night was slow for Impmon and J.T., as they couldn't get much sleep while they thought about the day ahead.

"Hey Impmon?" J.T. asked his partner lying near him.

"What is it?" the imp asked.

"Once this is over, do you think we can still be friends?" the boy asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Impmon asked back.

"Well, its just that, once this is over, what will you do? Stay here or come with us?" J.T. questioned.

"Now that I think about it..." Impmon started, but he didn't finish, he didn't want J.T. to know the answer.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer it now, but once this is over, I'll demand one," J.T. spoke as they both drifted asleep. The morning came slowly for the group, but it came none the less as J.T. groaned awake, "Ugh... Morning guys."

"Morning J.T., did you sleep well last night?" Impmon asked.

"Tell you the truth? No," J.T. groaned.

"Yeah, none of us really did," Impmon confessed as J.T. looked at the other awake group members who looked exhausted. At that time Ali, Val, Lunamon, and Agumon woke up.

"Good morning guys, I slept great last night," Ali yawned.

"That makes one of us," the others groaned.

"Are you telling me you didn't think about the assault today at all?" J.T. asked her.

"Not a lick, it just didn't occur to me last night, I was thinking about going home, and it just made me feel warm inside," Ali explained.

Unlike Ali, the others new the risk, but no one wanted to burst her bubble. Impmon and J.T. both thought it would be nice to be as care free as Ali was at the moment, to be blissfully unaware of the dangers, but both of them also new the dangers of letting that reality sink in. J.T. was determined to make sure Ali got home safe and sound, no matter the costs.

"J.T.? You there?" Ali asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking," J.T. apologized.

"Well get your head in the game, we're about to go in," Guilmon scolded.

"Right," J.T. complied, "Val? You ready?"

"Of course, but I think we should let the smaller megas go in and only let Cannondramon and Megagargomon out when there's plenty of space," Val spoke.

"I think you're right there kid," Guilmon agreed.

"Are we going or not?" Impmon asked.

"Yeah, yeah, Card Slash! Warp Digivolution Activate!" J.T. shouted as he swiped the card through.

"There we go, everyone else, saddle up," Beelzemon ordered.

"Right, everyone, let's go," Guilmon commanded as the rest, except Terriermon and Agumon, warp digivolved to mega.

"Okay Beelzemon," J.T. confirmed, "you can knock on the door."

Beelzemon grinned as he turned towards the giant gate and roundhouse kicked it open, "Knock, knock," the few servants in the main hall scattered to different rooms to warn others. Pretty soon the whole fortress were alerted to the intruders' presence.

**The throne room**

"Devimon, they're here, how long until our secret weapon is functional?" Moon=Milleniumon asked his subordinate.

"Sir, it will take at least fifteen minutes," Devimon reported.

The demon just sighed as he contemplated the situation, "Fine, then send anyone and everyone who isn't working on DL-07's revival to hold off the intruders, including you."

"Yes sir," Devimon complied as he went to tell the others.

**Back with Beelzemon's group**

Pretty soon a small group of minions had gathered around Beelzemon's group, who stood patiently, waiting for someone to strike first, "Get on your knees!" an Ogremon hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't your mother last night!" Beelzemon replied pulling out his shotguns and deleting them all.

"That was harsh," Gallantmon told his brother.

"It was clever though, hold on let me clear the goons waiting in the next room," Beelzemon volunteered as he opened the door and starts walking past the startled, "Hey guys, how's your health plans?"

In a impulsive decision made by one of the Devimon out of fear he attacked the demon lord, "Die bitch!"

"Apparently it's great!" Beelzemon grinned as he turned around and killed them all with one shot each.

Once Beelzemon was finished, Gallantmon appeared in the doorway from where he came, "Damn Beelzemon, you seem oddly badass right now."

"I know right, must be because we're almost through with this shit, now come on," Beelzemon mused as they started making their way through the castle, completely decimating anyone who stood in their way.

"This just seems too easy," Sakuyamon thought aloud.

"I know what you mean, we haven't had a real challenge since Lucemon," Dianamon agreed.

"Well don't look now ladies, because I see a giant room, full of bad guys," Terriermon told them.

"Well this should be fun," Beelzemon grinned.

"Who wants first dibs?" Gallantmon joked.

"I'll take it," Dianamon volunteered with a wink.

"Do it," Beelzemon grinned back. In a flash Dianamon was gone as she was plowing through the enemies mercilously until there were only a few left for the others.

"Take the scraps for me please," Dianamon asked as she turned away from the last enemies and in an instant, they were also defeated.

Clap! Clap! Clap! Everyone turned around to see a strange alien looking digimon called Ebemon, "Well done, you defeated the rest, now let's see you kill the best."

"You!?" Gallantmon asked incredulously, "That would be an insult if it wasn't so funny!"

"Me? No, but the Lord of Sloth will be more than happy to wipe the floor with you. After all, we do need a good cleaning after what you've done," Ebemon mocked as a black sleeping ram, covered in chains with a clock as a lock floats behind him.

"Aww, it's so cute," Ali stated at the digimon.

"Cute eh?" Ebemon grinned, "Well let's see if it's cute once it's done massacreing your corpse," Ebemon then pulled out a remote control and pushed a red button. All of a sudden the clock on the chains of the demon lord started ringing and fell off as the digimon started changing it's body form.

"What the Hell!?" Gallantmon in shouted in shock as the Lord of Sloth grew more and more in not only size, but demonic appearance.

As soon as it was done, the demon opened it's blood red eyes, "Behold the Lord of Sloth! Belphemon!"

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Again, we'd like to thank everyone who's gotten us to over fifty reviews, you guys are the best**

**Impmon: Read and review**


	21. Chapter 21: The Final Showdown

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: We're back in saddle again!**

**J.T.: Sorry folks, life was being very annoying for Omega for the past one or two weeks, but it's here!**

**Ali: Speaking of Omega, OmegaInferno owns only his OC's in this story**

**Chapter 21: The Final Showdown**

"So, you're the final demon lord," Beelzemon commented as he was the first to recover from Belphemon's sudden change, "Good, you've saved us some trouble of finding you."

"Belphemon! Attack!" the lone Ebemon commanded.

"Hmm?" Belphemon quesioned as he turned to Ebemon, "I don't take orders from inferior weaklings like you," the last thing Ebemon saw was Belphemon's claw through his middle.

"Holy shit!" Agumon exclaimed, "I think Terriermon and I should digivolve now!"

"Agreed!" Val and Terriermon exclaimed as Agumon and Terriermon warp digivolved.

"So, seven against one huh?" Belphemon grinned, "This is quite unfair, you should've brought more friends, Beelzemon."

"Oh yeah? Well take this!" Cannondramon and Megagargomon exclaimed as they both launched their payloads onto the unsuspecting Belphemon.

Both attacks made extremely large dust clouds, but when the dust cleared it revealed Belphemon with an enraged expression on his face, "You fools have sealed your fate, Lampranthus!" the chains that enwrapped Belphemon the unleashed a black fire that seared all seven of the opposing digimon.

"I would say he just burned us, but I don't think anyone's in a joking mood," Val commented.

"You're right, so shut it Val," J.T. scolded.

"Okay, this is going to be tough, if anything," Beelzemon told the rest of team.

"And by tough, you mean..." Dianamon lead Beelzemon.

"Next to impossible, but I know we can do it, ready?" Beelzemon asked.

"Ready," the rest of the group sounded off.

"Good, three, two, one, fire!" Beelzemon commanded as everyone of them fired off their most powerful attacks.

"Ha! You think I'll go down that easily? Lampranthus!" both attacks collide and create a titanic dust cloud.

"Perfect," Beelzemon grinned as he used the dust to cover his sneak attack. the former demon lord slowly snuck around the giant Belphemon, and as soon as the smoke cleared, and the others saw Beelzemon, they knew what to do.

"Hey Belphemon!" Dianamon got the demon's attention, "Bet you can't get me!"

Belphemon grinned at the challenge, "We'll see about that, Gift of Darkness!" Belphemon's claws then are enclambered in fire as he attempts to strike down Dianamon.

"Not so fast buddy! Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon shouted as he repeatedly stabbed his claws into Belphemon. belphemon mearly shrugged off the attacker.

"You insects have no affect on me," Belphemon bellowed, "Lampranthus!" the attack struck everyone once again, leaving most nearly incapable to battle.

"Are you guys okay?" Ali asked the injured in concern.

"B-barely..." Dianamon replied then coughed hard.

Gallantmon looked all who could fight, and he didn't liked what he saw, so far, the only ones that could still fight were, him, Beelzemon, and Ophanimon, "Well, this is just perfect."

"I know what you mean," Beelzemon sighed in agreement.

"Stay strong you two, we still have a long fight ahead of us," Ophanimon commanded.

"Of course," both agreed in unison.

"It truly is fascinating when fools think they can get the best of me," Belphemon bellowed, "but the truth is, you are all ants that need to be squashed! Gift of Darkness!"

The attack barely missed Beelzemon who barrel rolled away from it, "This is getting inte-" the former demon lord was caught off guard by a second attack from Belphemon that knocked him off his feet.

"Beelzemon!" ophanimon shouted after him.

"You'll join him!" Belphemon then hit Ophanimon with a powerful Lampranthus, rendering her unable to fight.

"Beelzemon! Get up!" Gallantmon commanded.

"Sorry bro, but I'm spent," Beelzemon sighed as he turned back to rookie with the others, except Ophanimon who went back to Angewomon.

"Ah, it seems the white knight is the last one standing, I'll make short work of you," Belphemon grinned as he prepared for another attack.

"You monster, you nearly killed my friends, my family, and Impmon, you're going to Hell, and I'm taking you there myself," Gallantmon gritted his teeth as his armor started to change to a red and gold pattern and he gained angel wings as his shield and lance turned into the light sword and a double sided lance called Blutgang and Gungnir.

"What do you call yourself now, Tinkerbell?" Belphemon chuckled.

"I'm Gallantmon Crimson Mode," Gallantmon replied, "and I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Ooh, such confidence in this one, I guess I'll have to crush it," Belphemon chuckled with malice, "Gift of Darkness!"

"No you don't! Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon countered and blocked Belphemon with his sword, "Now, let's try this again, but I'm leading! Royal Saber!" Gallantmon then launched a powerful blast of lightening from Gungnir, striking Belphemon in the chest.

"GGGRRROOOAAAGGGHHH!" Belphemon roared as he fell on his back.

"We did it!" J.T. cheered.

"Think again!" Belphemon roared as he jumped back to his feet, "Lampranthus!"

"Oh shit!" Gallantmon yelped as he barely dodged the attack, "I'm ending this right now," Gallantmon Crimson Mode shouted as he charged towards Belphemon, who litterally swallowed him.

"He ate him!" Ali cried in shock.

"Gallantmon?..." Impmon asked is non-present brother.

"And now it's your tu-tu-turn?" Belphemon felt a largely painful sensation in his stomach, then it happened.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode litterally made Belphemon explode from the inside, while shouting, "Crimson Light!" The last thing Belphemon ever uttered was a blood curdling roar, before he was deleted from existence.

"You did it!" Impmon cheered as Gallantmon reverted back to Guilmon.

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you guys, but that guy was pretty much indestructable from the outside, but his inside however, was vulnerable," Guilmon apologized.

"We're just glad you're not dead, if you died things would be harder on us," Angewomon told the dinosaur.

"But then again... we would have one less mouth to feed," Terriermon joked.

"Wow, I know who really cares about me," Guilmon replied faking a broken heart.

"Okay, enough idle chit chat, we've got to go delete the ring leader now!" Impmon shouted with fire in his eyes.

"Woah, woah, woah," J.T. calmed Impmon down, "Slow your roll, everyone's exhausted, and you probably couldn't beat him right now, I mean you just got beaten pretty badly."

"But!" Impmon tried to argue.

"No buts," Angewomon scolded, "We rest first, then we end this."

"Fine," Impmon muttered, everyone then started resting, but nobody ever let down their guard, nor did they relax, "I've had enough," Impmon broke first with his impatience after an hour of waiting.

"He's right, we can't wait here forever," Agumon agreed as he stood up with the rest of the digimon.

"Well, no one lives forever," J.T. sighed as he stood up with the tamers, "lead the way."

"Of course," Guilmon complied. They walked endlessly, the rest of the castle seemed empty, except for the occasional Pagumon servants that scurried away in fear. eventually, they came to an eery room with an odd portal with a black, mechanical frame at the end.

"Is that the portal to, to..." Val couldn't finish, but something did for him.

"Home? Yes," it then chuckled sadisticly as Moon=Milleniumon appeared between the group and the portal, "but I won't allow you to leave."

"Well that's okay," Impmon assured, "We weren't going to leave without kicking your ass first."

"Impmon and J.T., you've become quite an inconvinience for me," the demon sighed at their presence, "between you and your friends obliterating my army and my demon lords, but I will get revenge soon enough."

"Let's see you try that in Hell!" Guilmon shouted in anger.

"You think we're letting you win? Especially after what you've done to my family," Impmon growled.

"Who's going to beat me? You seven fools? That's a laugh," Moon=Milleniumon retorted.

"Yeah! We'll beat you, and we get on with our lives!" Impmon yelled with an extremely bright determination to win, "J.T.! Give me the card!"

"Let's go guys!" J.T. ordered the others.

All three tamers, swiped their cards in unison, "Card Slash! Warp digivolution activate!"

Next came the digimon, all seven of them digivolved to mega, and it was Beelzemon who gave the command, "Charge!" All seven rushed into battle unanimously.

"You think you can take me? Death Crystal!" the demon shouted, but no physical attack had been dealt, instead all seven of his opponents were knocked on their backs shouting in pain.

"Beelzemon! You've got to get up!" J.T. urged as he frantically searched his deck, "Card slash! Dramon Killers activate!"

Beelzemon got back up with an unrelenting glare in his eyes as the Dramon Killers appeared on his arms, "We're not through yet, we're willing to through Hell and back to kill you."

"Beelzemon's right," Dianamon agreed as she got back up with the others.

"We won't quit til you're dead," Cannondramon finished.

"Then die! Crystal Killer!"

"Not so fast! Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon countered by creating the barrier.

"You're pretty clever," Moon=Milleniumon complimented Sakuyamon, "That makes you a target."

Beelzemon began to steam, "How dare you threaten my family after putting them through such misery! I'm going to drag you to Hell personally!" Beelzemon then charged straight out the protective barrier and right after Moon=Milleniumon, Beelzemon pulled back his right arm and gave the hardest punch in his entire life, with the added bonus of the Dramon Killers, it actually cracked the demon's crystal barrier surrounding his body.

"You actually cracked my barrier!" Moon=Milleniumon gasped.

"And he won't be the only one!" Gallantmon shouted as he also cracked the crystaline form with his Gram.

"Let's crack him like an egg!" Cannondramon shouted to the others, who cheered in agreement. Everyone launched their most powerful attacks at Moon=Milleniumon, causing the crystal to shatter and the ghostly form inside to disappear.

"We did it..." J.T. stated in disbelief, "we actually did it..."

"Son of a bitch," Beelzemon commented in wonder.

"That seems way too easy," Ophanimon spoke up, still weary.

"Hehehehehe... the funny thing is, you just sealed your fates by releasing me from that prison," Moon=Milleniumon's voice rung throughout the room.

"Show yourself Moon=Milleniumon!" Beelzemon commanded.

"Moon=Milleniumon, is no more, you've broken the seal and now, ZeedMilleniumon is free once more!" ZeedMilleniumon appeared in front of them, he appeared as a grotesque fusion of the two souls that were originally in the crystal with a fractal code surrounding him, "Today is the day you are all deleted!"

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: It seems we're getting closer to the end!**

**J.T.: I agree, and again, we apologize for getting this out so late, but on the brightside, we've gotten over a thousand views for this story!**

**Impmon: Hooray!**

**J.T.: Please continue to read and review**


	22. Chapter 22: End of the Road

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: We're about to end this story with a bang, so be prepared!**

**J.T.: OmegaInferno owns only his OC's in this story**

**Chapter 22: End of the Road**

"What the Hell is that thing!?" Gallantmon exclaimed in horror.

"The disease, and we're the cure," Beelzemon cooly stated back, "Gallantmon, do you think you can attain Crimson Mode again? We'll need it."

"Of course, Gallantmon digivolve to..." Gallantmon chanted going through the routine, "Crimson Mode!"

"Ah, this should be interesting," ZeedMilleniumon grinned, "I dare you to attack first, unless you're too scared."

"Of you? I don't think so," Gallantmon cooly taunted, "Crimson Light!" the attack landed on ZeedMilleniumon, but it was simply brushed off.

"Well kid, you're pretty gutless," ZeedMilleniumon spoke.

"How is attacking you gutless!?" Gallantmon asked, enraged.

"Because, suicide is the coward's way out," the disgusting digimon then charged Gallantmon and knocked him about mercilously and finishes by knocking him into a small crater.

"Gallantmon!" the others shouted.

"I'm fine..." Gallantmon wheezed.

"Not for long," ZeedMilleniumon then pulled back his arm and threw a mighty punch Hell bent on killing Gallantmon, but Beelzemon had other ideas as he rammed into the demonic digimon before he could hit the knight, "What the Hell?"

"Sorry, but I don't take kindly to someone hurting my friends and family, especially someone as ugly as you," Beelzemon grinned and got into a fighting stance.

"So, you want to fight the mighty ZeedMilleniumon?" the evil god like digimon asked.

"Fight you? No, I want to kill you," and with that one line, the two charged each other, both matching each other, blow for blow, but Beelzemon's attacks weren't doing anything to ZeedMilleniumon. ZeedMilleniumon on the other hand, he was doing massive damage to Beelzemon with every punch, and with one final attack, Beelzemon was on the ground.

"I did enjoy that fight with you, but I'm afraid it's time to end this," ZeedMilleniumon then grinned maliciously, "Time Destroyer!" Just then, a giant hole in space and time openned beneath Beelzemon and swallowed him up, "Good luck getting out of that."

"Beelzemon, no..." J.T. slowly whispered.

**LIMBO**

"Where, where am I?" Beelzemon wondered to himself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," a familiar voice spoke as if it sounded disappointed, "I gave you a second chance, and you screwed it up."

"What? I'm dead again!?" Beelzemon asked in shock.

"No, not dead, but ZeedMilleniumon threw you out of time and space, so you might as well be dead again," the voice replied.

"Listen, my friends and family are in deep trouble, I need to help them!" Beelzemon pleaded.

"And why should I do that?" the voice asked.

"To save lives!" Beelzemon reasoned.

"I don't know..." the voice started thinking.

"Please! I don't care if you drag me right back here once it's over, but at least let me go back to save my friends," Beelzemon begged.

"... fine, and don't worry about coming back here, but if you do anything wrong, I'll personally drag you back here, and send you to Hell," the voice threatened.

"Sure, fine, but..." Beelzemon started thinking to himself.

"What is it?" the voice questioned.

"How am I supposed to fight someone who isn't injured by any of my attacks?"

"I guess you have a point there," the voice agreed, "Very well, I shall grant you the power to reach your final form, the Blast Mode, but you must promise only to use this when you need it most, otherwise it won't work."

"Fine, but can we please hurry?" Beelzemon asked impatiently.

"Do not rush me mortal!" the voice commanded.

"Sorry! It's just I need to get to my friends, urgently!" Beelzemon told the voice.

"Fine, here it comes," the voice told the former Demon Lord as a powerful surge of energy rushes through out Beelzemon.

"This power, I feel it," Beelzemon stated in surprise at his new found strength.

"Good, now use it to digivolve into Blast Mode," the voice ordered.

"Right, Beelzemon digivolve to..." as Beelzemon spoke these words, four black wings sprouted from his back and a giant cannon integrated into his right arm, and to top it all off, his formerly red eyes turned green, "Blast Mode!"

"Good, now get out of here," the voice told Beelzemon.

"Sure, but how?" the newly enhanced Beelzemon asked.

"Take the door behind you, if you have a heart of pure intentions, you'll end up at your destination, but if your heart isn't pure, then you'll be sent to Hell."

"Wow, all that just to go to back home? Fine," Beelzemon walked up to the door and took a deep breath and slowly opened it.

"Good luck," the voice told him as he left LIMBO, "You'll need it."

**ZeedMilleniumon's castle**

"You pathetic worms, I'll show mercy and make your deaths swift," ZeedMilleniumon raised his clawed, right hand and was about to strike down on Dianamon.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" a newcomer asked the others.

"Beelzemon!?" J.T. asked in happiness as he turned around to see his partner.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Beelzemon grinned.

"What happened to you?" Dianamon asked.

"I'll explain later, right now I have some business to finish," Beelzemon told her.

"How did you escape!? No one has ever escaped that attack!" ZeedMilleniumon asked in horror.

"Then it pleases me to be the first," Beelzemon grinned as he charged ZeedMilleniumond.

"Just because you grew wings, doesn't mean you're stronger than me!" ZeedMilleniumon roared as he charged Beelzemon, the two collided and created a shockwave that swept everyone off their feet, "I can see how you handled my subordinates so easily, but I will not faulter by your strength."

"I guess I'll to prove you wrong then," Beelzemon then pointed his cannon at ZeedMilleniumon as the tip split apart and revealed the barrel," Corona Blaster!" the former demon lord then fired off several energy shots in rapid succession against ZeedMilleniumon who fell to the ground in pain.

"How dare you!" 'ZeedMilleniumon shouted in rage, "Fine, then none of us will leave this castle alive!" ZeedMilleniumon then reached the teleporter and started to turn it off, the portal then slowly started flickering in and out. He then found a lever and pulled it, causing the entire castle to shake violently.

"Guys! Go ahead, and I'll stay behind!" Beelzemon ordered.

"We can't leave you to die!" Gallantmon protested.

"Who said anything about dieing? I'll be right behind you!" Beelzemon assured, "Now go."

"But, Beelzemon!" J.T. shouted, but was grabbed by Gallantmon as everyone but, Beelzemon and ZeedMilleniumon, who stared at each other with death gazes.

"I'm going to kill you where you stand," ZeedMilleniumon threatened.

Beelzemon, who proceeded to draw a magic square with his cannon replied cooly, "Go ahead, make my day."

"GGGRRRAAAGGGHHH!" ZeedMilleniumon mindlessly roared as he charged Beelzemon like a bull.

"Corona Destroyer," Beelzemon spoke as he started firing Corona Blasters into the Magic square, causing a giant tidal wave of energy to be launched at ZeedMilleniumon, as the attack made contact with the demon, it knocked him into the ground, causing a devistatingly large crater.

ZeedMilleniumon came to as soon as Beelzemon came up to his opponent and prepared to fire one last time, "Please Beelzemon, have mercy on me!"

"Mercy is all I have for you," and with those final words, Beelzemon pulled the trigger and deleted ZeedMilleniumon. As soon as the deed was done, Beelzemon realised he didn't have much time left, the building was coming down around him, and the portal was nearly closed, without wasting time, Beelzemon made a dash for the portal.

**The Real World, somewhere in the park**

"We made it!" the recently degenerated Guilmon cheered with the others.

"But, what about Beelzemon?" J.T. asked worriedly.

"He did his best, we'll give him a memorial later," Angewomon told the boy with a heavy heart.

"A memorial is for a dead mon," Beelzemon told Angewomon as he barely made it through the portal with a large explosion of fire behind him.

"Beelzemon!" the others cheered and gathered around the former demon lord.

"Well, I must've done something right," Beelzemon chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, you came back," Dianamon said sweetly as she hugged Beelzemon. Two months later, the tamers helped the digimon get back to the Digital World and they set up a portal, with the help of Val, at Guilmon's house, for safe arrival and exit to and from the Digital World. J.T. and Impmon got the girls, while Impmon finally got his family back.

"Hey J.T., I'm thinking about going on a trip," Ali told J.T.

"A trip? Where?" the boy asked Ali.

"How about, Japan?" the girl proposed.

**Story End**

**Impmon: We did it! It's over!**

**J.T.: Yep! And for those who are still waiting, we are thinking of a sequel, and if you have ideas, we may consider them so don't forget to post them in the reviews**

**Ali: We would also like to thank all our supporters who kept us going through the entire making of this story and it's predecessor**

**Val: Please read and review**


End file.
